


BACKSTABBING

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, Yondu - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor talk of sex have been added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 41,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket overhear a conversation<br/>That leads him into wondering who is his real  friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some reason part of the story became one long paragraph instead of smaller sentences  
> I am trying to figure out how to repair it  
> without having to delete it

Rocket calls everyone into the Rec room to show off his newest invention. Something everyone should be happy about.  
Once everyone is in the room. Peter said, "This better be important."  
Rocket turns on the odd looking device before turning to Groot and saying, "Say something Groot"  
Groot replied," I am Groot." What should I say, Rocket.'  
Everyone looked at each other before Gamora says, "It translated what Groot said."  
Rocket answered, "The range is limited to this room thou."  
Peter asked, "how much of the ship did you use?"  
Rocket surprised by the question answered," It only uses electricity from the ship. All the compartment I got from different vendors. So it did not cost you anything."  
Drax turned to Groot and asked," How much of what you say to Rocket did he repeat accurately."  
Groot answered, "All of it although he abbreviated a lot of it."  
Rocket stretch and seeing it was getting late, asked," Who turns is it to be on duty tonight." Remembering he was on duty the previous night.  
Peter answered, "It is my turn." and went up to the cabin.  
Rocket turned off the translator before saying, "Time for bed, Groot."  
Groot follow Rocket to rocket's room before laying down.  
Rocket crawled on top and found his favorite spot to lay down and went to sleep.

Rocket felt himself being moved and carefully open one eye and saw Groot was putting him on a pile of blankets. He also notice a message from Peter asking Groot to meet him in the rec room.  
After Groot left, Rocket waited a couple of moments before following.  
Rocket carefully walked down the corridor in case Peter and Groot were planning something special for Gamora or Drax.  
He saw Drax turned on the translator before he asked," Groot how can you sleep with it."  
Groot answered," In all honesty, I would rather be sleeping in the sun room. I really dislike him laying on me."  
Gamora shocked asked, "Why did you not tell him?"  
Groot answered," Because I felt Pity for him."  
Rocket sat down on the corridor floor totally shocked by what he heard,  
Gamora asked, "Has it always been for pity?"  
Groot answered. "No at first I thought he was kind of cute but after a while it turn into pity because of his night terrors. And I am tire of comforting him after he has them."  
Peter said," And those night terrors wake everyone on this ship. I wish he would just grow up and quick having them."  
Gamora replied, " We all have bad dreams. It just that he has them more recurring than the rest of us."  
Peter said, "He is also the highest in unkeep. He has cost us over 90 thousands units in medical bills."  
Gamora replied, "Due to the fact that he cover our asses as we get back to the ship and the last chance any of our attackers to hurt any of us. I think it not that big a deal."  
Drax says, "What I can not stand is his smell?"  
Gamora asked," What are you talking about. He keeps himself clean or are you referring to his natural musk?"  
Drax answered, "HE smells like an animal and I hate having to eat at the same table as him."  
Gamora asked," Why not eat in your room than?"  
Drax replied, "Because if I don't stay at the table he would eat even more than what he eats now. Which is more than his fair share."  
Gamora said, "And I eat less than my share. Main thing is nothing goes to waste."  
Peter asked, " What is your excuse for him making bombs out of my ship?"  
Gamora answered," And how many times has his ability to make bombs out of junk saved our lives."  
Before Peter could answered, Groot says "I am also tired of Protecting and Carrying him and his stuff."  
Gamora asked, " Have you ever told Rocket you did not want to carry him or his stuff?"  
Groot answered, "he never ask me/ He always told me."  
Peter asked, "Since you and Rocket are not spiritually connected. How do you know when he has a night terror.?"  
Groot answered." I put a small seedling on him. When Rocket begins to have Night terrors he begins to sweat. That causes the plant to react and I react to the plant."  
Peter asked," Don't you get tired of practice with him?"  
Gamora answered, "No, because he is quicker and more accurate with small guns. And I learn how to better defend myself against quicker foes."  
Groot asked, "How often do you fight smaller foes?"  
Gamora answered, "remember those small furious rodents. That were attacking us as we rescued that ambassador. Rocket and I kept them at bay."  
Peter said, "he also does not show me respect constantly calling me 'star dork' 'purse lord' among others.  
Gamora glared at Peter and asked, "And you never tease him, Peter.'  
Peter replied, "That just friendly bantering."  
Gamora stood and said, "So let me get his straight. Drax you feel Rocket looks and smell too much like an animal. Plus he eat more than his share.  
"Peter your upset with Rocket because of his night terrors, making bombs out of parts of your ship, making fun of you and his medical bills are higher than anyone else.  
"Groot, I thought more of you before this but you are saying that your tired of rocket using you. You don't want him sleeping with you, you don't want to carry him or his stuff.  
You don't want to comfort him after he has night terrors. You don't want to Protect him either."  
Rocket could tell Gamora was getting upset. He want to keep at least one friend before Standing up and yelling, "Where are you , Groot."  
Groot answered,"I am groot." I am in the rec room with the others.  
Rocket enter the rec room and rubbed his eyes before saying, "Sorry to wake you guys up. But I need to get a small bottle of water." and open the refrigerator and getting out a small  
bottle of water instead of one of the medium ones.  
Gamora said. " We can finish this discussion later." and glare at the entire table before going to her room.  
Drax quickly left the table as Peter returned to the Pilot chair.  
Rocket slowly walked back toward his and groot room before saying," Groot, I just realized you never had a chance to try out your sun room. I plan to do some work after I get dress.  
So why don't you go rest in the your room and get some sun."  
Groot replied, "I am groot." I will Rocket. before quickly walking to his room,  
Rocket got out some paper and began to draw up new plans for his room. 

Rocket went into the kitchen and seeing Gamora, asked, "How long will we at this port?"  
Gamora answered," Peter has some business to do here. So I think three to four days."  
Rocket asked, "Would it be okay, If I run some errands. I should be back in about 6 hours."  
Gamora replied," Okay," and watch Rocket leave.  
After a few hours Groot came in to the room and signal for Gamora to follow him.  
Gamora follow Groot to the Rec room wondering what he wanted to talk abo  
Groot turned on the translator before saying, "Last night, I slept by myself in the sun room."  
Gamora replied, "I hope you slept well."  
Groot shook his head before saying, " I could not fall asleep until I made this." and produce a wooden life-size rocket-like figure.  
Gamora asked. "so are you going to sleep with Rocket tonight?"  
Groot replies," I think it will be best. By the way have you seen Rocket?"  
Gamora answered, "He went to the market to get some stuff by himself."  
Groot surprised Rocket did not get him, replied, "When he gets back let me know." and went back to the sunroom,

Gamora began to wonder what was going on with Rocket. First he let someone knows he was leaving and when he was coming back. He did not take Groot with him.

Rocket was happy he paid to have the items delivered. Luckily he had managed to get it all into his room before anyone saw any of it.  
He knew he what he had to do. At least this should cause himself less grief with the others.  
First he had to Put in the water recycling systems in. Than he put in the shower. Specially made for someone of his size. Than he put in the rest of the bathroom including the toilet.  
Next was a small kitchen with a refrigerator and stove. Also specially made for someone his size. Finally and most important a small bedroom with sound proof walls. And a special  
escape tunnel that opened to the interior ducts. With special connections that would keep him from accidentally opening it.  
Rocket glad he had finish and saw he still had almost half an hour before he told Gamora he would be back. So he unpacked the rest of the stuff he had gotten and put it all away before  
going back to the cabin.  
As Rocket enter the pilot cabin he saw, Groot, Drax and Peter were there. So he asked, "What is going on Gamora?"  
Gamora answered, "Peter might have a job for us. But was waiting for you to return before telling us about it."  
Peter said," Everybody to the rec room and we will discuss it." and headed towards the rec room.  
As Rocket passed the translator, he flicked it on. Before standing at the edge of the table. Not using his usual chair.  
Peter waited until everyone was there before saying, " Ambassador Dermick's wife and two children have been token by a group of Kree soldiers. They are being held on Trispan and  
Nova has located their hideout and want us to rescue them. It pay 250 thousands units, 10 percent of what they are demanding for the hostages."  
"My plan is for Gamora, Drax, and me will break into their holds and Rocket will provide cover for us. If anything goes wrong, we each make it back to Xandar however we can.  
"Are there any questions or any ideas that might help."  
Groot asked, "What am I to do?"  
Peter answered," You are going to stay here in the ship and have it ready to go, Once we are all back here."  
Rocket said, "I hate to point this out to you, Mr. Quill but the only place I can see on this map is the ridge. There would be no way for me to return to the ship and cover you at the same  
time. So I would suggest after rescuing the hostages. You bring them back to the ship and take off. I will make my own escape."  
Peter a little surprised by the Mister Quill coming from Rocket, replied; " No we go in together we come out together."  
Rocket replied, "But by than Mr. Quill they will most likely target this ship and probably blow it to pieces. I can not make the distance quick enough not to risk everything."  
Gamora said, "You know he is right peter and I think you should stay with the ship. Groot would be better helping us rescue the hostages."  
"I agree with Gamora," added Drax.  
Peter knew that gamora was right and said," Ok it looks like we have a plan. If nothing go wrongs we will all meet back here in a few days.'  
Rocket looked at the clock before saying," I will make supper and we can be on our way." Before going into the kitchen.  
Rocket carefully measured the ingredients and made four bowls of Hobray (Specialty) Stew. A meaty one for Drax, A sweet one for Gamora, A Soupy one for Peter and a vegetable one for Groot.  
Before doing all the dishes before yelling, "come and get it."  
After everyone sat down before saying, "I have some work to finish before we leave."  
Peter replied, "Sit down and eat. Whatever your working on can wait."  
Rocket smiled and said, "Your choice but I would not want it to destroy the ship. Mr. Quill."  
Peter hearing that replied," Very well go play with your bombs."  
Rocket smiled and went to his room / workshop. He went into his small apartment and quickly made himself something to eat before doing the dishes.  
Rocket began to practice his fighting style, when he heard someone knocking at the door.  
Rocket opens the door and seeing Groot, says, "Seems sleeping in the sun room seems to be making you look better. We should have done it much earlier."  
Groot said, "I am groot." Rocket will you sleep on me tonight.  
Rocket shakes his head before lying, "I talk to someone about my night mares and they say I need to confront them. And that means sleeping alone no weapons and no companion, who makes the  
terror go away. But we will sleep together once I have taken care of the night terrors."  
Groot slumps his shoulder and replies, "I am groot." Hopefully it will be soon before leaving.  
Rocket locked the door before going into his sound proof room and locking that door before going to sleep. Knowing when the night terror woke him, he would not as least awake anyone else.

 

Gamora finish her shift and knew Drax was in the pilot seat. So she headed for her room only to see Groot.  
she walked over and asked," What is the matter, Groot?"  
Groot turned on the translator and answered," I can not sleep. I miss the weight of Rocket body on me. My substitute rocket does not help me."  
Gamora replied, "I will make you a better substitute tomorrow. Just do your best for tonight." wondering why Rocket was not allowing Groot to hold him while he sleep.  
Peter asked, "What is going on?"  
Gamora answered," Groot cant sleep since Rocket is making him sleep in the sun room to get better."  
Peter replied, " I woke up waiting to hear Rocket screaming for help. And I can not get back to sleep.  
Gamora said, "You both go back to your rooms and try to sleep. Because that is where I am heading." and went to her bedroom. Knowing something was not right.

She decided she would have to talk with Rocket, when she was wide awake.

Rocket left his sound proof bedroom. He looked at the clock, he figure half the time he was recuperating from the most recent Night terror. So he got in a good 3 hours of sleep before  
he went into the shower to clean up. Than it was a quick breakfast and than on to his newest project.  
While Rocket worked he ignored the noise coming from the rec room.  
Suddenly Rocket hear someone knocking on his door. He made sure his small apartment door was closed, So it look like it was not there before opening the door.  
Gamora said," Morning Rocket, your missing breakfast."  
Rocket answered, " Already had mine. Was not going to wake everyone up just to get something to eat."  
Gamora asked, "So what are you building this time?" As she notice several boxes of bought spare parts and the first aid kit.  
Rocket answered." I figure that I have enough bombs guns and such for now. So I figure to try and see if anything else I could build. Any ideas as to what I should build?"  
Gamora replied, "Without knowing what you have built so far, hard for me to think of ideas for what you should build."  
Rocket walked over to his latest invention, turned it on before saying, "this baby keeps me from leaving hair all over the place. I am just trying to keep things as neat as possible."  
Gamora said, "I am trying to figure a few things out before we rescue the ambassador family."  
Rocket sat down and asked, " What are you trying to figure out?"  
Gamora said, "I am trying to figure out what is going on with you. You have not eaten a meal with any of us for a couple of days and your seldom out of your room. Plus you no longer allowing Groot to sleep with you."  
Peter entered the room before saying, "We have arrived everyone to the rec room."  
Rocket said, "like Mr Quill not knocking before entering someone's elses room." Before heading towards the rec room.  
Forcing Gamora to follow behind him, determining she would have a Family meeting when they got this mission done.  
Rocket got his sniper rifle ready and kept an eye on the criminals headquarters, which was actually a Kree military base.  
He saw the rest of the guardians running toward the ship.  
So Rocket lined up his the closest pursuer and fire. One shot right between the eyes. That cause the rest of the pursuers to take cover.

Rocket saw someone on the Roof of a nearby building with a rocket launcher aiming for the Milano.  
One more shot and that guy was no longer a threat.  
Over the intercom, Peter voice came, "Okay Rocket. Get your ass back here and we can take off."  
Rocket replied, "Get out of here. They are launching their space ships."  
Peter said, "We are not leaving with out you in this ship."  
Rocket was not going to waste any more time. He got out his remote control and start pressing buttons. He need to get them out of there, so he can make his escape off the planet.  
Rocket watched the Milano jet into the night sky before he quickly dismantle his sniper rifle and left a small bomb to detonate 1 minute after he was away.  
Rocket knew he would have to either hitch a ride or steal a ride to get off planet. Either one was okay with him. He would be back on Xandar in two days maximum.  
Rocket return to the Milano and headed for his room to take care of a couple of minor injuries but to his surprise everyone was in there.  
Rocket asked," What the hell is going on?"  
Peter answered, "We want to know how you launched the ship, We were waiting for you." ****  
Rocket replied," About 6 months ago, I told you, Mr. Quill that I had install a remote operating system for the Milano. You told me you would tell everyone about it."

Gamora glared at Peter before saying, "Quill did Rocket tell you about installing the remote?"  
Peter replied, "Yes but I forgot about it since we never used it."  
Gamora said, " I want to have a Family meeting. And everyone has to be there."  
Peter, Drax and Groot immediately left Rocket's room. Gamora closed the door and looked at Rocket.  
Rocket a little nervous about Gamora staring at him, asked, "What?"  
Gamora answered, "I want to help you take care of your injuries."  
Rocket replied," They are not serious, I can take care of them myself."  
Gamora said, "You help me repair my cybernetics and other injuries. Let me return the favor and help you."  
Rocket knew he would not win the argument replied, "Very well, " before very carefully taking off his jacket. Letting Gamora see the injury.  
Gamora was shocked to see the knife wound that started just short of his shoulder and ran all the way down to his elbow.  
Rocket pulled out his First Aide kit and began to clean the injury  
Gamora took the sponge from Rocket and took over cleaning the injury before saying, "We should go to the med-"  
"i have everything we need in the medical kits." Interrupted Rocket.  
Suddenly Gamora knew exactly what was going. She was having the meeting after she finish helping Rocket with his injuries.  
As they did the last injury, Gamora said, "Come on, Time for the family meeting."  
Rocket almost pleading replied, " I was going to catch some sleep."  
Gamora looked down at Rocket before saying, "You can sleep after the meeting, I promise." before gesturing for Rocket to head to the rec room,  
Rocket sighed but headed to the Rec room with Gamora following close behind him. ''  
Gamora raised her voice and said, "Everyone to the rec room. We are having a family meeting, right now."  
Peter came down with a pad and replied," Before we get started. Rocket you need to accept the payments for previous assignments." before handing the pad to Rocket.  
Rocket checked the decline box on each payment. Before putting his thumb print onto the pad and advancing it to the last page, not giving Peter a chance to change it, and handing  
it back to Peter.  
Peter put his thumb print on it, without reading it, and sat it down before saying, " Okay Gamora what do you want to discuss."  
Gamora replied, "I want everyone to take a seat. This might be a very long meeting." before waiting for everyone to sit down.  
After Everyone was seated, Gamora asked," Do you remember the last meeting we had without Rocket present , Peter."  
Peter answered, "I remember it. You were constantly defending him."  
Gamora replied, "You guys were not being fair to him. So now we are going to have the meeting again and this time. Everyone will be up front and honest."  
Peter thought before saying, "I think I was mentioning how Rocket was always building bombs out of my ship."  
Rocket knew Gamora was setting this up to clear the air. So the team would continue to work well together before replying, "Mr. Quill, You never have to worry about that again  
I have been using my units to buy scrap to make items. Unless it is life or death situation I will only use scrap I buy to make stuff."  
Gamora said," Rocket, to save time. Since you did hear everything that was said, give your response to each person. You can continue will Peter."  
Rocket swallowed before continuing, "Since you think you spend too much on my Health. I will be responsible for my own medical well being. I will also from now on referring to you  
only as Mr. Quill. I also made a sound proof room, so no one will hear my night terrors anymore.  
"since Drax thinks I am nothing but an overeating animal. I will stay in my room, where I will eat meals I make for myself. But will continue to do my chores outside of my room. SO none of  
you need to make enough food for me.  
"Groot, I thought you were my dearest friend. Someone I thought meant as much to me as I did to him. But the one thing I do not want from anyone is Pity. So from now on you have your room  
and I have my room. If you want to talk fine, But you no longer need worry about me sleeping on you or having to calm me after my night terror.  
"And before I forget, Mr. Quill, I decline payment for those mission, which if I figure correctly, Should cover all the medical bills you have acquired because of me."  
Peter grabbed the pad and seeing that Rocket had decline the payments and Peter had agree to it by putting his thumb print on it, asked, "what the hell. Rocket?"  
Rocket answered, "I figure I should pay my own way."  
Groot asked, "Are you leaving the team?"  
Rocket answered, "I will still participate with the team but I am no longer going to participate in movie night, or a night on the town with the gang."  
Drax asked," Why are you not going to participate with movie night or going to bars?"  
Rocket answered, "Because right now, I only count Gamora as a friend. The rest of you I consider people I work with."  
Peter said, "So your going to hold up in your room on my ship."  
Rocket asked, "Mr. Quill, If you want me to leave your ship, just let me know. I will pack up and be gone as quick as I can."  
Peter bowed his head and answered," I don't want you to leave the ship."  
Gamora asked, "Anyone else have a problem. So we can deal with this as a friendly group."  
Groot turned to Rocket and asked, "Any way for us to become friends like we use to be."  
Rocket answered, "Given time, Yes we can but right now I felt totally betrayed by you. So we will start off as acquaintance and work from there."

Knowing it would be a long time before he could fully trust them again

Rocket than slowly walked back to his room


	2. You have to learn to Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is force into trusting his companion  
> But after everything THat has happen he does not know if he can

The mission was a success. They all made it back safe.  
Groot was busy helping Drax take care of an unconscious Gamora while Peter was bandaging her arm  
Rocket walked into his room and locked the door Before grabbing the medical kit and going into his sound proof room.  
Once the door was closed he screamed. Before he removed his shirt. Luckily the smell of the planet  
keep Gamora from smelling his blood.  
Rocket found the santizer and used it. Letting out a scream that would have brought the crew if they heard it  
He waited until he had his breath back before using the Sealer. Causing him to lose consciousness.  
After four attempts he had finish with the sealer. He than used the Healer to finish up the job.  
He than check the schedule. He was off for the day. So he could rest.  
He took a sleeping pill before placing the med kit outside of the bedroom and going to sleep.

Rocket awoke hearing someone hammering at his door.  
Quickly putting on a white oversize t shirt. Rocket left his mini apartment before going to the door  
Peter seeing Rocket was finally awake, stammered, "Gamora. wont wake up. Don't know what wrong. Help her. Please."  
Rocket pushes Peter to the ground and heads for the medical room.  
Peter quickly follow after Rocket not noticing Rocket did not shut his door.  
Rocket grimaces as he realized he had opened his wound before getting up on to the table.  
Drax and Groot are sitting beside Gamora bed.  
Rocket checks her over and realized one of the inner connections must have gotten damaged. He need his analyzer.  
Rocket says, "Need to get something out of my room." before carefully hopping off the table.  
Rocket seeing he left his door, swears to himself, before he runs in and grabs the analyzer. He than grabs his kit he had made  
for emergency cybernetic repairs. Leaving his room this time, he make sure to close and lock the door.  
Upon reentering the medical room. Rocket throws the cord to Drax before saying," Plug it in."  
Once it is plugged in Rocket begins to run the analyzer over Gamora's body. Stopping every now and than to pull out a small cylinder  
and replace it with one from the kit. HE is almost done when he comes to the last cylinder that needs to be replaced.  
Rocket checks his kit there is none in there. HE realized he had to use it on himself.  
Taking a deep breathe. Rocket turn to Groot before saying," I need you to remove the cylinder in my slot R and replace it with this one."  
holding a cracked cylinder.  
Groot said," I am Groot" Rocket that could kill you.  
Rocket replies, "I will get some replacement at our next port. If you don't want Gamora to die do it."  
Groot sighs before doing as Rocket says. Feeling like he had just gave his best friend a death sentence.  
Once Rocket has it installed, Turn to Peter and says ."Use the jump starter on her and she should be fine.  
"But I recommend she stays in bed at least 3 days." than he quickly hops off the table before returning to his room.  
Once there he uses the healer on himself. He locks the door before disconnecting the opening mechanism and laying down to rest in the middle of the room,

 

Drax seeing how sad Groot is asks," What is wrong good buddy?"  
Groot knows he needs Drax to understand, motion for him to follow.  
Before leading Drax to the translator and turning it on.  
Drax says," So what is troubling you, Groot."  
Groot answers, " The part Rocket gave to Gamora is very important to keeping Rocket alive."  
Drax replies, " But he had you replace it." adding figure keep the new one for himself.  
Groot shook his head before saying, "The one I replaced was cracked, IF Rocket is lucky, he may live a day or two before he dies."  
Drax's mind reels. Animals do not sacrifice themselves to save others. Rocket is allowing himself to die to save Gamora.  
Groot asked, "How long until we are the next port?"  
Drax answers," I think a couple of days, Unless we speed it up." Before heading back to the medical room.

 

Peter uses the jump start on Gamora and watches as she opens his eye.  
Gamora asks, "Where are we at Peter?"  
Peter happy as gamora seems to be okay, replies, "We are back on the Milano."  
Gamora looked around and seeing she is in the medical room asks," What happened?"  
Peter tells her what happened before saying, "On the next port. I am going to make sure we have these for the next time you need them."  
Gamora asks, "May I see the cylinders?" Hoping she does not see what she thought she saw.  
Peter replies, "Sure" before handing her the box with the old cylinders in them.  
Gamora seeing what she hoped was not there before asking," How long until we are at the next port?"  
Peter answers, " A couple of days. at our current speed."  
Gamora knew Rocket did not have any spares before saying, "We need to get there fast."  
Peter asks, "What the rush, you having any problems with the cylinder Rocket put in you."  
Gamora sighs before telling Peter everything she knows  
Peter is still miff at Rocket but does not want him to die.  
Starts to rush out the door. Only to be knocked backward by running into Drax.  
Drax says, "Peter, there is something you-  
"Gamora already told me," Interrupted Peter. As he rushed to the cockpit. Thinking, 'Damn you Rocket, I will not let you die and make me feel guilty.'


	3. Not going to die on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT is a race against time to save Rocket.

Peter called Nova as he pushed the Milano to its limits. He explain to Nova Prime what he needs.  
Nova Prime tells him, she will check it out before disconnecting.  
Groot said, "I am groot." Peter, Rocket has his door lock and we can not open it.  
Peter tells Groot, "Once we land we-"and stops he has no idea where to find any of those cylinders.  
Groot leaves Peter to think and find Drax trying to open the door.  
Groot asked, "I am Groot." You can not break the door, Drax before pulling him to the rec room   
and turning on the translator.  
Drax looking piss and angry, said," What are we going to do?"  
Groot answers, "I know where to get the cylinders. But I need someone to come with me to pay for it.   
Since very few other understand me. And few will mess with you."  
Drax asked, "How many units will I need to take with me?"  
Groot answers. "I will bring enough to buy them. They know Rocket and I are a team. I should have  
very little trouble getting what we need."  
Peter came down and said, "I called Nova Prime. I am going to call-"  
"Stop Peter," interrupted Groot. "The more people who knows how important those cylinders are   
the more they are going to cost us."  
"When we land. Drax and I will go to Rocket's supplier. Rocket had an order already made. All   
we need to do is pay for it and bring it back to the ship. From there all we have to do is replace  
the cylinder with a new one."  
Peter said, "We are being tractor into a Nova CORP hanger. As soon as we are secure. We will go   
and get the cylinders."  
Drax said, "No someone must stay here with Gamora and also make sure Rocket is in the medical   
room, when we get back." As the ship interior alarm sounded indicating docking was complete.  
Drax and Groot raced out of the Milano and into the market  
Peter went to Rocket''s room. He could not believe it was locked.  
He had to get in before they got back. Even if it meant damaging his Milano.  
Peter ran to Rocket spare workplace. He knew what he had to find. Something that would crack the  
door but not blow it into the room.  
Damn he wish he watched as Rocket had built bombs.  
Drax and Groot returned before the former asked, "Did you get in?"  
Peter replied, "Thought about blowing a small hole in the door. Picking up a small bomb.  
Groot shooked his head before pointing to the rec room and headed there.  
Peter said," We really don't have time for this Groot."  
Groot replied, "What you have in your hand is a moon buster. It would destroy this entire planet  
which we have saved not that long ago."  
Peter asked," What are we going to use?"  
Groot answered, "In his workshop there Is a bag with some black string in it. Bring it to me." before  
he headed to rocket's room.  
Peter and Drax quickly rampaged through the workshop before finding the thread and running it to Groot.  
Groot paste the thread three inches from the door frame all the way around. HE than swiped Peter's gun and tapped the thread.  
The Thread sparked around and die.  
Peter said, "guess we are going to have to fiind another way to open the door."  
Groot shooked his head before he reached up and pulled part of the door away from the rest leaving a big hole.  
Peter entered and saw Rocket laying on a bunch of blankets with his arms crossed over his chest. he quickly checked for a heartbeat   
and barely heard it.  
Groot entered and while Peter and Drax watched replaced the cylinder before signal that they should go to the medical room.  
Once there, Groot secured Rocket to the table before having Drax used the restart on him.  
Once Rocket regain his senses, he started to demand to be release.  
Peter walked up to Rocket before saying, "We will talk tomorrow when your in a better mood. And placed a sleep disc on Rocket.  
He walked over to Gamora and kiss her on her forehead before putting a sleep disc on her


	4. Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is piss about Peter putting the sleep disc on him  
> He decides he needs to have some quiet time off ship.  
> He meets a new friend (character of mine)  
> Although they don't hit it off it is someone for Rocket to talk to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in a minor character of mine because I could not recall one I could use from marvel universe

Rocket is pissed. How dare Peter use a sleep disc on him without his permission.  
Rocket can not believe, they still have him chain down. But that is not a problem.  
As he quickly frees himself. Seeing the blood on his white t shirt. He heads back  
to his room to use the healer and change his clothes.  
Rocket thinks he needs to get some fresh air and a chance to clear his mind.  
He sees Mr. Quill is in the cockpit. Meaning he is letting the alarms do all the work.  
So if he is very careful. He can sneak off the ship. Out of Nova Special Port and  
try and clear his head.  
Rocket carefully gave himself 15 seconds from the moment he went out the bay  
door that they did not bother to closed. To reach the hallway leading to the  
the main city.  
As Rocket walks down the street, it begins to rain and he sighs, Well he wanted  
a chance to be alone. Even criminals prefer to stay dry.  
Rocket notices a building with a lean to on top and decided that would be a  
place for him to gather his thoughts.

AS rocket made it the lean to, the rain became falling quite harder.  
Rocket sat down and began to try and figure this mess out, he had to be missing something.  
Groot was tired of being with Rocket. So why did he and Drax go the cylinder dealer and pay for his order  
Drax thought of him as an animal, so why did Drax help Groot  
Peter cutting a hole in his beloved Milano to get to him, of course he do anything for Gamora.  
Why did Groot ask him for permission to come back and sleep with him. He was given the sun room he wanted.  
Rocket heard someone coming but it wasn't a member of the team. Might be the building owner.  
A 4 feet tall figures approached him and in a femine voice asked," Can I join you?"  
Rocket answered," Not my property, so feel free to sit anywhere but close to me."  
"I am Taros," answered the newcomer. Before coming into the lean to.  
Rocket replied, "I am Rocket, temporary member of the guardians of the galaxy."  
Taros asked," So why are you up on this roof."  
Rocket answered, "Trying to figure out my team mates. I just don't understand them. Figure some time away from  
them, would help me get my head around it>"  
Taros dropped down on a small crate on the opposite side of the lean to before saying, "Glad I am not the only one  
with that problem." Just as the wind switched direction, Soaking both of them.  
Rocket growled, he started to get ready to swear than remember, he was not alone up here, but why did that matter.  
Taros swore, before looking at Rocket and saying," Come with me, we can get dried off."  
Rocket replied, " I think I will-"  
"nonsense," interrupted Taros, "At least stay with me until it stops raining, but should warn you my team have quirks."  
Rocket asked," What team does not have quirks?" before getting up and grimacing at the pain.  
Taros laughing did not notice the grimace before saying, "come with me."  
Rocket replied, "Might as well. This little place wont last long if the wind picks up."

Taros lead them to an apartment inside the building on the bottom floor. Once inside she looked at Rocket and sniff the air.  
Rocket wondering what she was doing," What is wrong?"  
Taros glared at Rocket before asking," How bad are you injuried?"  
Rocket realized she smell the blood on him before replying," I already took care of my wound. No need for you to worry about it."  
Taros said, "Just because you used a healing machine on it, does not mean it is better. Now please take off your shirt."  
Rocket figured he need to stay at least until it stop raining, "okay, just don't get your fur." before taking off his shirt.  
Taros looked at his wound, before saying," Your wound opened up again. Let me go get some medicine." before leaving.  
Rocket looked around the room and notice that Taros most likely did not live alone.  
Taros returned and said," This might sting before applying a patch over the wound."  
Rocket forced himself from screaming out or pushing Taros away. When the Pain died down, he said," Thanks for the warning."  
Taros smiled, she knew it took lot of fortitude not to scream out. Before saying," The patch can get wet. SO get a shower and  
dry off. I will throw your clothes in the washer and find you something to wear."  
Rocket began to remove everything from his pouches, including his units, 2750. His weapons he had on him and his bombs before  
saying,"Dont play with any of my stuff."  
Taros took his clothes to the washer before saying," I will make sure no one plays with your stuff."  
Rocket found the Bathroom. Like everything else in this apartment it was made for someone Taros size. He quickly showered and   
dried off before returning to the other room.  
Taros watched and admired Rocket's body before she realizing she was staring. She than offer the t shirt to Rocket.   
Rocket put the t shirt it was a little large on him and almost looked like he was wearing a dress before saying," Thanks For the t shirt."  
Taros replied," I am sorry there are no undergarments that would fit you. Now I am off to shower." and left.  
Rocket found a loose rope and tied it around his waste. He than notice Taros coming into the room wearing a t shirt and tight fitting pants.  
Taros asked, "What do you think?" and twirled around.  
Rocket heard a ding before saying, "I think my clothes are done." and heading to wear he heard the ding from.  
Rocket quickly put his clothes into the dryer before heading back to the room, where Taros was waiting.  
Rocket notice four more individuals like Taros in the room.  
One seeing him, yelled "Intruder" and charged Rocket.  
Rocket sidestep the charge as Gamora taught him before approaching Taros. He than bent over just as the one who attacked him jumped,  
flying over his head and landed next to Taro's feet.  
Rocket asked, "Are these your team mates?" As he looked around. If they all attack some would get hurt.  
Taros put her foot on the back of Rocket's attacker before saying, "Yes, they are. The one that attack you is my older over-protective brother  
Rask." and taking her foot off her older brother.  
Rask stood up before saying," A pleasure to meet, you." and offer his hand.  
Rocket shifted his weight, remember Gamora's rule about how quick an opponent can turn a fight in their favor before accepting the handshake.  
Taros proceed to introduce Rocket to every member of her team and than to the rest of her people.  
Rocket asked, "What happened to the rest of your people?"  
Taros answered," Our planet was destroyed by Ronan, luckily a lot of us got off planet before he destroyed it. Those of us here were rescued by  
Nova Corp. We work at code breaking for them."  
Rask said, " It time for everyone to eat and than sleep. Who turns is it to stay awake."  
A smaller version of Taros answered." IT is my turn Rask."  
Rask replied, "Very well. Trist."  
Taros asked, "Would you like to join us?" before showing Rocket the way to dining hall.  
Rocket seeing what they were eating, replied," I have already eaten." grateful to hear the bell saying his clothes were dried.  
Rocket said," I am going to change back into my clothes." and walked toward the dryer.  
Rocket knew someone was following him but ignore Rask. As he began to take his clothes out of the dryer and put them on.  
Rask came out of the shadow and asked," Can we talk privately?"  
Rocket finish getting dress before answering, "What do you want to talk about."  
Rask said, "Did you know that some races seem to be on more than one planet but at different degrees of intelligence?"  
Rocket answered, "Yes, I did notice that."  
Rask asked," What do you think is the reason for that?"  
Rocket answered, "Don't know. don't really care." Before walking back to the main room to get his stuff.  
Rask said," Thank you for your information." before going to lay down by the window.  
Rocket put his stuff back in the pockets after making sure if was all there.  
Rocket seeing Trist sitting on a small chair asked," Care if I keep you company?"  
Trist looked up at Rocket before answering," I know something that can keep us awake." before she started to undo her shirt  
Rocket replied, "Maybe when your older." and sat down by her.  
Trist frowned but said, "Okay." and snuggle closer to Rocket.


	5. Some understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket learns what Groot has to do for him

Rocket watched as everyone laid down  
Taros walked up to Rocket and said, "We are on a ten hour day cycle. So if you need to leave, just wake me up before you go." before going into the door on the left.  
Rask walked up to Rocket and says, "If you try anything with Trist, I will hunt you down and kill you." Before heading into the door on the right.  
Trist asked," What do you want to do for five hours?" Before starting to rub's leg.  
Rocket grabbed her hand before saying," Your not old enough to be playing these type of games. Your still too young to be fooling around."  
Trist answered," In 3 months I will be of legal age and I am not a virgin, if that is what you are worried about."  
Rocket replied, "I don't know who did you before you become of legal age but I do not play with anyone that is not over legal age by at least 2 months. So if I am in  
this area at that time and your still interested. It would be my honor to take you out on a date and all that follows afterwards but not until than."  
Trist and Rocket ears both peaked as they heard a moan coming from the door on the right.  
Upon Entering Rocket saw 30 more males similar to Rask, most smaller than Rask, the noise was coming from one Trist size. He seemed to be having a horrible night  
terror (similar to ones that Rocket himself have."  
Trist grabbed the male and began to smacking him in his face before saying, "Rica, wake up," trying to wake him up.  
Rocket grabbed her arm and said , "Try this," before scratching behind Rica's ears.  
Trist was surprised that it worked and Rica went to sleep peacefully. She looked at Rocket before asking, "Where did you learn that neat trick?"  
Rocket answered, "From an old friend, Groot." Thinking maybe he should give Groot another chance. Groot had given Rocket extra chances.  
Trist hearing another noises coming from another male went and scratched him behind his ears and saw it worked again.  
Rocket heard noise coming from the other room said, "We need to hit the other room. Seems like a few in there need our help, too."  
Trist seeing no one in the male room needed any more help, replied, "Let us get in there than." and lead Rocket into the female rooms.  
Rocket went to the first female and began to scratch behind her ears before realizing she was naked, as were all the females and as he thought about it. The males were  
also nude. He turned to Trist before saying, "I think, we need to split. You stay in here and take care of the females and I will take care of keeping the peace in the  
other room. That way we are not running between the two rooms."  
Trist smiled before saying, "I can not believe it your embarrassed."  
Rocket replied," IT is called being a gentle being. Now you take care of the females and I will take care of the males."  
Trist ran to the door before saying, "Nope. I am going to take of keeping the male sleeping peacefully. As is Forian customs." and leaving the room.  
Rocket heard another whine and went to Taros and scratched behind her ears until she returned to a peaceful slumber. So it went for the next 3 hours until it seems like  
no one else was having a night terror. He than left the room.  
Rocket saw Trist relaxing before he said, "So you think that was funny. There is no suck Forian custom."  
Rask came into the room and asked," How did it go little sister?" As other came out from the male's room  
Trist answered, "Mister Rocket had taught me something new about how to handle our nightmares. So no one ends up being bruised."  
Rask asked, "What is the new method?" As more Forians came out of the female's room.  
Trist walked up to Rask and answered, "Best to show everyone. Anyone still asleep in either room."  
Taros looked into the female room before answering," Milia is still asleep in here."  
Rocket asked, "Is she having a night mare?"  
Rask replied, "She will be in a moment" and entered the room followed by Rocket, Taros, and ten others (that Taros picked to learn the technique.)  
Rocket see Rash whispered something to her and she began to have the night mare. Walking up to her carefully, he reach his down and began to scratch her  
behind the ears and saw everyone astonished look as she went into a peaceful sleep.  
Taros smiled and said, "Let me show you what we do." before signaling everyone out of the room.  
Rocket left before asking, "Are you allowed to let me know what you are doing?"  
Taros answering, "The Nova officers told us we could not let people outside this building, know what we do. Your inside the building, so I think it is okay for  
me to tell you what we do."  
But before she could continue to tell Rocket anything, Several Kree soldiers came through the door and open fire.  
Rocket did not waste time and pulled his gun and shot both dead. He than notice more Kree were outside.  
He could not believe it, the Kree were fighting the Skrulls and another team that was not Xandarians. Trying to get into the building.  
Rask said, "Nova will be here in about 30 minutes. We are all dead by than."  
Rocket replied, "Not while I am alive. First we need to get a better place to defend. What is the procedure if your being targeted by a group?"  
Taros answered," There are suppose to be Nova Officers close by for out protections."  
Rocket asked," Anyone injuired?"  
Rask answered," Two minor injuries but none seriously.'  
Rocket said, "Get Milia in here. We need to get everyone out of here before they storm this building. Does this building have a basement."  
Taros answered, "No basement and no we don't have an alternate plan for escape. They also have just blocked the communication system.  
So we are literally trapped in here."  
Rocket replied," No we are heading to the roof and than over to the next building. Which should bring the local law enforcement here. So at  
least we have a chance to get out of this alive."  
Rask looking out the window and said," IT looks like they have decided to join forces. They are all coming towards the building. I don't like your  
plan Mister Rocket, it is fool hardy and dangerous but it is better than staying here and dying."  
Rocket said, "I will be the last one out, I will protect you until everyone is up on the roof."  
"I will be joining you," added Rask and Taros.  
Rocket asked, "What weapons have you ever used?"  
Rask and Taros looked at each other before the latter answered," None."  
Rocket said," Get them to the roof." before picking up the two Kree weapons, as the others got the rest of the Forians to the stairway. When they came in the door  
Rocket fired one of the Kree weapon and to his surprise the other one was also fired, by Rask.  
Rocket asked, "What are you doing?" As he backed up forcing Rask to also back up.  
He knew they were going to storm the building coming into all available exit before long.  
Rask answered, "I may not be as accurate as you but I can at least help you to the best of my ability." as he looked up the stairway seeing most everyone was beyond the second floor landing.  
Rocket said, "These guns major fault is a charged place in wrong, will cause them to exploded about ten seconds after the trigger is pulled. Now do your and throw it into the apartment. I will do the same and throw it down the hall. before they can get their asses in gear." and quickly reverse the charger before pulling the trigger a couple of time and throwing down the hallway. Glancing at Rask, who follow Rocket example before throwing it into the apartment, as Skree warriors began to enter the apartment via the windows.  
Rask started up the stairway being followed by Rocket, who was keeping an eye out for anyone coming up the stairwell, before asked, "Rocket, what are the odds of us surviving?"  
Rocket answered," TO be totally truthful, we should already be dead, Now quit wasting time and get going." As the two rifle exploded to which he smiled as he heard the screams probably from Kree and Skrull.  
As they made it to the roof, Rask and Rocket kept low and went to the lean to. Almost everyone was laying flat, before the latter asked, "What is going on?"  
Trist crying, said, "Taros is dead. a sniper got her. We all hit the ground and stayed low, anytime one of us try to get a head up is shot at, luckily no one else has been shot."  
Rocket asked, "Where is she and where was she shot? I am going to take care of that asshole.",br /> Trist hearing the determination in Rocket voice before saying, "She was by the door. And the shot came from that way." pointed to the roof on the opposite side of the street. Before taking them to Taros body.  
Rask seeing the body of Taros stood but was knocked on his rear by Rocket, who said." That wound was made by a Nova Corp weapon. So the sniper is an xandarain. Whether he is with Nova Corp or not I don't know."  
"We don't have a lot of time. I need four people to pull this lean to down and take it to the other that side," before pointing.  
Rask said," What are you planning?"  
Rocket answered," After I take out the sniper, I want you and Trist to get everyone on the roof of the building next door."  
Rocket looked through a small hole in the small brick wall that was on the roof and saw two snipers. Both wearing Nova Corp uniform. So he knew Nova Corp was not coming any time soon.   
One of the Forian, Rocket did not know stood up and yelled at the Nova Corp wearing officer and both turned and fired at the Forain. Rocket need no further proof but stood up and shot twice, taking out both of the snipers out   
One of the Forians, near the door Yelled, "There are coming up the stairway."  
Rask said." We have the bridge ready."  
Rocket replied," Get them over on to the other building and have them take cover. I am going to slow there climb" and silently added ,'And give them a nice surprise.' He waited until they started up the last part of the stairway before firing. Forcing them to back down.   
Rask yelled, "Everyone over Rocket, we are the last." and started across.  
Rocket activate his bombs and said, " Detonate Full Force in fifteen seconds." and threw one to the landing below and the other down the hole. Before running on all four to and over the bridge to the building. Just as the explosion took the building down to rubble.  
After five minutes, Nova Corp arrived with Nova Prime leading the investigation.  
Rocket walked over to Nova Prime before saying, "You need to know something." and signal for her to follow him  
When Rocket realized she was not following turned and said, "You have two dead Nova personal over here. IF your interested in such things."  
Nova Prime did not like being talked to in such a matter but knew she had to show concern for the dead Nova Corp personal. She walked over to Rocket before asking, "Where are the deceased personal." She had already seen the two dead Forians. And she told the crew going through the rubble that if they found anyone alive in the rubble to help them and arrest them until she had a chance to have them interrogated.  
Rocket brought Nova Prime to the two dead Nova Corp personal and said," If you remember the wounds on the two Forians, one was from a Mack987, the other was a Regin 340. Both are only given to Nova Corp personal. I should let you know that I am also the one that shot them." Before offering his wrist for handcuffs.  
Nova Prime looked down before saying, "I thank you for solving a serious problem with Traitors. Now if you left anyone inside the rubble, we should be able to get more information on the network of spies that have infiltrated Nova Corp. I also will be rewarding you at a public forum as soon as we take care of the rest of the networks."  
Rocket replied, "Don't go to any bother on my account. I have to settle something with my fellow guardians." Before walking over to Rask.  
Rask asked, "What is up?"  
Rocket answered," They were traitors, Nova Prime is going to get the rest of them."  
Trist asled, "Are you going to stay with us?"  
Rocket answered," No I am not. I am going to settle something with my friends." before turning to Rask and adding, "You need to learn to take care of your friends. Make sure that you get training and education on how to protect them. That way they always have someone of their own for protection."  
Rask replied, " I wil'  
Rocket turned and without another word headed back to the Milano.


	6. Putting things in order

Rocket entered the Milano and notice everyone was sitting in the common room and staring at him.  
Rocket asked," What is going on?" Getting real nervous, thinking maybe he did something wrong that he forgot about.  
Peter answered, "Nova Prime was on the phone and wants you at Nova hall tomorrow morning to accept an award. For   
your bravery, and helping others, who were in need. Although she mention you also help Nova find several traitors in  
their mist. That they did not know about."  
Rocket replied," I am not going tomorrow. I have some things I need to do here." Not mention why he did not want any  
metals from Nova Corp.  
Drax asked," Why do you not wish to be rewarded for what you did?"  
Rocket answered," There was another individual, who was there. He deserves the metal not me."  
Gamora said, " If you are talking about Rask, he will also be getting a metal."   
Rocket looked to Quill before saying, "You remember that you owe me a few favors Mr. Quill."  
Peter replied, "Yes, I remember I owe you several favors but you have to count me busting ass to get the ship here as   
fast as I did as one."  
Rocket said, "Fine, My next favor is you to take my place accepting the reward."  
Peter shook his head before saying, "Nova Prime told me. quote I want Rocket to be at the Ceremony unquote and the ceremony  
is to be a 9 o'clock. I figure she would want you there maybe an hour earlier."  
Rocket crossed his arms before saying, " I am not going and you can't make me go."

Gamora yelled, "Rocket, you take care of that with Nova Prime." before continuing "We are going to finish our talk from the last time."  
Rocket said," Like I said, I will remain a guardian and count you guys as acquaintances and see if we can become friends in the   
future. So what is there left to discuss."  
Groot looked to make sure the translator was on before saying, " I want you to come back to sleeping on me. I miss the weight of your   
body and the smell from your fur."  
Rocket replied," I told you, that I would return once I get over my nightmares."  
Groot said, " I don't care about that. I never realized just how important you are to me."  
Rocket replied, " Fine, I will sleep with you, once every ten days.'  
Groot glared and replied, "every day."  
Rocket sighed and replied, "Fine once every five days and If I have a night terror. You comfort me like you use to."  
Groot quickly wrapped Rocket with his vines before pulling Rocket to him and saying," Every other night and I will comfort you, if you   
have a night terror. My last and final offer."   
Rocket looked and saw Groot starting to make puppy's eye at him before replying," Fine and we will start tomorrow night."

Drax said, "Your actions prove you are more than just an animal. I would glad to call you my friend. I hope to see you at meal times   
from now on and I do not care if you eat more than your share."  
Rocket shook his head before saying, "I am going to stay in my room and eat there. But I will agree to maybe a movie night or going  
to the bar with you guys once every hundred days."  
Drax replied, "Eat at least one meal a day with us."  
Rocket countered, "One meal or get together every 10 days. With a few exceptions."  
Drax knew Rocket liked to bargain, replied; "Once every 5 days. and you have to come to one movie night every once in a while and   
you must also go drinking with me at least a couple of times a year."  
Rocket about to make another counter offer felt Groot squeeze him before "Fine" and to Groot "Now ease up on the hugging.'

Rocket turned to Gamora before saying," I need to talk to you in private. After I call Nova Prime, in my room."  
Peter asked," What about m?"  
Rocket answered," We can discuss that tomorrow after you come from the ceremony." Before rubbing his hands over his face, making him  
look like he was on a two week binge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chat will Gamora will be in the next chapter.


	7. Rocket apology

"Rocket," called Gamora, "I think if you want to talk privately, we need to talk in my room."

Rocket remembered his door was ruin before following Gamora into her room and once the  
door closed. He said, " I want to apology for causing you harm."

Gamora turned and looked at Rocket with a puzzle looked on her face before asking," How did   
you put me in harms way?"

Rocket swallowed and pulled his ears before saying, "I know this is going to sound idiotic but  
By letting you remain my friend I put your life at risk."

Gamora sat on her bed before saying, "Explain what you are talking about."

Rocket looked at Gamora before saying, "With the exceptions of people on this ship. Every person  
that I considered a friend has either betrayed me or have something horrible happen to him or her.  
"I figure you above anyone else, here would prove to me that I was being an idiot. That what I   
thought was happening was not happening.  
"But instead I had to replace almost every cylinder in your body. That mean even you, above all  
else will die if we remain friends. So I am officially letting you know that I am going to go and   
start to treat you as an associate. Like I am going to do for Drax and Peter.  
"I have to have a major chat with Groot before I decide what is going to happen there."

Gamora looked into Rocket's eyes before asking, "Did you ever consider what those individuals  
do for a living. Some individual careers are more dangerous than others. Like military, cops.  
bounty hunters, and others."

Rocket answered," Most of them had ordinary jobs with no big risk of life or limb. I meet most  
of them when there was no bounty for me to go after, So I took on other jobs to make sure  
there was food and shelter for Groot and me."

Gamora knew she was not going to change Rocket mind at the present time before saying,  
"Fine for now, we will become work associates."

Rocket sighed before saying, "Thanks, gammy." and left the room.


	8. groot's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot and Rocket have a discussion on whether they should remain friends or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact it will be mostly groot and rocket  
> I am having what groot speaks instead of his usual "I am Groot"

Rocket closed the door, he had finish repairing a few minutes ago. Before opening the door and allowing Groot to enter,

Groot asked," So what are we going to talk about?"

Rocket replied, "Even though we are going to still spend time together, It will be as buds but not as close friends."

Groot asked, "What is the difference?"

Rocket answered, "Buds due favors to each in exchange for favors. Friends due favors for each other and expect nothing in return."

Groot shooked his head before saying, "What is the real reason, you don't want us to be friends."

Rocket angrily replied, "Because every friend I make either betrays me or dies. You almost died on me once. And you have betrayed my feelings  
toward you when you stated you only stayed with me because of Pity. How am I suppose to trust you now to be my friend when I need you to be  
one for me. I want to trust you but are you using me to satisfy some guilt you are suffering from."

Groot looked at Rocket and said, "I guess until we are both sure where we stand with each other. I think you are right and we should just be Buds."

Rocket replied, "Okay, Now if you don't mind. I need to get some sleep." and opened the door.

Groot stepped out of the room and watched as the door closed. He could hear the small sobs coming from the other side slowly fading away, as his  
friend walked away toward his bed.


	9. Your turn Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Rocket have their talk

Peter could not believe the ceremony, he had attended. No wonder Rocket did not want to go. Something that should have taken maybe 15 minutes maximum was stretch to almost 6 hours.   
He figure once, he had his conversation with Rocket, maybe just maybe the ship could get back to normal.

Rocket seeing Peter enter said," Are you ready for our conversation, Mister Quill."

Peter toss Rocket the medal before saying, "Nova Prime told me to give that to you."

Rocket opened it before tossing it back to Peter before saying," I don't take charity. And any hand outs I earn."

Peter yelled, "You earned this stupid medal for helping those people. Now take it before I pinned it on your hide."

Rocket angrily replied," If you try to pin it on my hide, I had better be dead like my first group of friends are or you will be going to the hospital."

Peter about to retort repeated Rocket's words in his head before asking," Who were these friends?"

Rocket realized his mouth outmaneuvered his brain and after a few moments he lied," IF you want to know to know contact Halfworld and maybe they will tell you."

Peter realized they were getting off the subject before saying," All that can wait. I want to know when you will go back to calling me Peter, Quill or Starlord."

Rocket answered," You don't have Groot to help you argue your case. So it is not going to happen anytime soon unless I am drunk out of my mind."

Peter realized that Groot had interjected himself into Drax agreement. So he should post pone the rest of the conversation until he had a chance to get Groot to help him with Rocket. Before saying," Maybe we can talk about this later when we discuss the charity that I give you for not charging you to ride aboard the Milano." 

Rocket when off like someone pour fuel on his anger. "You were giving me charity. Well Pray tell me how much I owe you for the Fracking Charity of Riding in this dump bucket. And If you overcharge or undercharge me. I am getting off this ship and not returning to it no matter what you try." before going to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

Peter realized his little tease was the wrong thing to say to Rocket and He would definitely need the rest of the team to keep Rocket from jumping ship.


	10. peter request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a meeting with Groot and Drax in the community room, while Gamora is piloting the ship .

Peter looked at Drax and Groot before saying," I would like you guys and Gamora to help me, when I talk to Rocket. I upset him earlier today."

Groot turned on the translator before asking," What did you do this time to make him mad?"

Peter lower his head before saying," Told him that I was giving him charity by not charging him to ride on the Milano."

Drax added, "He does not give to charities, and you telling him he was taking charity probably reminded him that he did not give to charity."

Groot pulled out his laptop and after a few moments handed it to Peter before asking, "How is the funds going to charity looking?"

Peter brought up the files before saying, "Everything looks okay."

Groot asked, "How much has everyone given so far?"

Peter answered," So far Gamora has given six thousand units, Drax has given four thousand units, and I have given four thousand."

Groot asked," And how many credits have I given?"

Peter strolled down before finding Groot's listening and stammered, "You gave seven thousand units. But how is that possible?"

Groot answered, "Everyone know that known nice guys finish last. Unknown ones finish first."

Rocket having been eavesdropping, yelled, "That was suppose to be a secret, Groot. And Before you two decide on whether to help Mister Quill or not. Let me tell you one thing. IF you decide to help him. Our current deal is off, and we will renegotiate along with whether I will ever call Mister Quill anything but Mister Quill." Before heading back to his room.

Drax said," I am with you Quill."

Groot replied," I am also with you, Quill." Knowing the negotiation was going to be much harder than before.

Gamora said, "I will be the mediator and I will attempt to be fair to both side. We will do it tomorrow after Breakfast in the community room."


	11. Negotitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora mediate a compromise between Peter and Rocket.  
> Peter is hoping Gamora will side more with him than Rocket

Gamora was glad she choose to have the meeting just after breakfast. Knowing Rocket and Peter both had a habit, they did after breakfast.   
Rocket liked to work on his weapons, doing final checks before going to the shower  
Peter usually took a shower before taking a nap.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket sat at one end of the table. Peter, Groot and Drax at the other end. Gamora was in the middle.

Gamora said," We will take it one issure at a time. We will start wtih the previous cancelled agreements between Groot and Rocket.

Groot turned on the transalter before saying," I still want it to go back to every night for Rocket and me to sleep together."

Rocket replied," After deciding to jump to Mr Quills side. I think I would prefer it to be one more time for old time sake and that be it." Glaring at Groot.

Gamora said, " A fair deal would be once a week with the ability to accumalte up to a year of lone sleeping."

Rocket replied, "Not much of a compromise. I would say once a month would be better compromise."

Gamora answered, "Provided you are not allow to accumulate them."

Rocket knew that would be the best he would be able to get and it would also allow him time to himself, when and if he and Groot every got into any more serious arguments before saying, "Deal."

Groot realize that Rocket could sleep with him every night but if they ever got mad at each other and not want to be around each other, they still had to get together once a month before answering ,"It is a deal."

Gamora said, "Now let us get thru the second cancelled agreement." Having a better idea as to what Rocket would be willing to do and knowing it would keep the team together.

Drax knowing Rocket wanted to punish him and groot for jumping on to Peter side. Decided to make his own compromise before saying," Rocket, I know you are doing this to punish me and Groot for deciding to help Starlord but we want to keep this team together. So I am willing to change my agreement to a meal with everyone once a month and no need to either go out with us or join us for movie night."

Rocket realize Drax was offering a fair deal before saying, "Fine. You got a deal."

Gamora said, "That leaves the final arguments between Peter and Rocket."

Rocket replied, "Let start with the amount I am charge for transportation."

Peter said. "I was joking. You do the mechanics on the ship and repair almost everything that anyone needs repaired. That more than covers the cost of you being on the Milano."

Rocket replied, " That is not what you meant yesterday. You do not think I do enough repairs to warrant free travel. So I want to pay you what you think is fair payment for riding on your ship."

Peter said, "You repair stuff for the cost of transportation and that is final."

Gamora thought she had a solution and asked," Why not set a rate for fixing and maintenance on the ship-"

"Wait, " interrupted Groot, "Rocket spent most of last night doing ship maintenance and repair on the ship. So it has to be retroactive."

Gamora realized this was going to be harder to fix than she thought. Before saying," We will postpone this discussion and go to calling Peter like you use to instead of Mr. Quill."

Rocket said, "Mr. Quill wants me to show him respect. And the only way I think of doing that is by calling him , Mr. Quill from now until the day I die."

Peter angrily replied," You can call me, Peter or Starlord or Stardork or PurseLord. I want us to go back to friends."

Rocket still upset for when everyone talked behind his back about him, angrily asked, "So all you want is for me to call you by what I use to call you, once before I die?"

Peter answered, "Yes, is that so hard to do."

Rocket turned to Gamora before askng, " You did hear the proposal/"

Gamora realized what Peter had done before answering, "Yes, I heard what he proposed."

Rocket turned to Peter before saying," Very well Mister Quill. I accept your terms on that proposal. So if you excuse me, Peter. I have stuff to do." and left for his room.

Peter turned to Gamora before asking, "What just happened?"

Gamora answered, " In your anger, you agree to having Rocket call you Peter, ONCE."

Peter slumped in his chair and thought 'dam it Rocket, This is not over.'


	12. Peter the pest, helper,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides he needs to stay close to Rocket and try different things to get Rocket to start treating him like before.

Peter figures, he has a plan to get rocket, to change his mind. He was going to bug and pester Rocket until Rocket forgave him before heading into the kitchen, where Rocket should be making breakfast.

Rocket, seeing Peter, said, "Good morning, Mister Quill. Now get out of the kitchen, so I can make breakfast.

Peter replied, "But I figure if I help you, maybe you will change your mind." Before knocking the linitberry jam off the counter.''

When the jar hit the floor and broke spilling the entire content onto the floor. Rocket said," I hope you know that Gamora had bought that jar from me, You will have to answer to her for it." Before going over to the oven to check on how breakfast was coming.

Peter said," Here let me get that for you," Before opening the oven and hitting Rocket on top of the head with the door.

Rocket had enough and grabbed the paring knife before saying," If you don't get out of here, right now. I am going to be serving your carcass for supper." and walking toward Peter.

Peter starting backing out of the room, keeping an eye on rocket. Deciding maybe pestering Rocket was not the right plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket finsihed his breakfast, looked at Groot before saying, "Care to go to the Belair garden with me Groot."

Groot grabbed Rocket before heading for the door.

Peter said, "Can I join you guys," Figuring maybe doing stuff wtih Rocket and Groot would get him back on Rocket not bad side. No sure if Rocket had a good side to be on.

Groot looked at Rocket before saying, " I am Groot." Should we allow Peter to come wtih us.

Rocket snickered before saying, "If you want him to come, let him come."

Groot wave for Peter to follow them.

Peter replied," Thanks, Groot."

Four hours later, Rocket in a good mood, Groot in a great mood and Peter looking like he was dragged through several miles of bad roads returned to the Milano.

Rocket said, " Supper is already done, Just dish yourself up. I am going to my room and take care of myself."

Gamora waited until the two other left before asking, " What happened Peter?"

Peter answered," The Belair garden is a fertilizer compound."

Gamora realized the Rocket took Groot there so Groot could absorb free high grade nutient fertilizer before saying, "Maybe you will have better luck tommorrow."


	13. Maybe Gamora can help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is far from finish from trying to return to the old relationship with Rocket

Peter decided he needed someone to help him deal with Rocket. He hoped Gamora would do it, even if it was only to keep the team together, before knocking on Gamora's door.

Gamora opened the door and seeing Peter, asked," What do you need?"

Peter answered, "Your help. Please let me come in."

Gamora knew Rocket was piloting the ship toward their next destination before stepping aside and saying," Get in here, than."

Peter sat down on the chair before turning to Gamora and asking, "How can I get Rocket to go back to his way of being the rowdy little friend, that we all care for."

Gamora answered," We would have to figure out why you changed from happy go lucky to why is Rocket making me look like an idiot mode."

Peter sat up straight before asking," What do you mean?"

Gamora answered," When Rocket made his translator for Groot. Your first concern was how much of the ship he used. You were not happy to be able to chat with Groot with no need for Rocket to be present. So tell me what was on your mind than."

Peter thought for a moment before he realized what Gamora was talking about and replied," I am not sure, why I acted like I did."

Gamora frowned before saying," If you want me to help you with Rocket, we need to know the reason, why you did what you did."

Peter asked, "Do we really need to know why I did what I did in order to fix this problem."

Gamora glared at Peter before answering," No use fixing this problem, if the other problem is going to be constantly causing things like this to reoccur."

Peter knew Gamora did not want to be constantly going through the team almost breaking up before standing and saying," I have to take over piloting for Rocket."

Gamora replied," Rocket and I have a practice coming up. But please Peter try to figure out, why you did what you did before this thing escalate into his leaving the ship."

Peter nodded before leaving Gamora's room and heading to the cockpit.

Upon entering the cockpit. Peter said," I am here to take over Rocket."

Rocket glanced at the clock before replying," You shift starts in fifteen minutes, Mister Quill."

Peter asked, " Is there anything that I can do to do to return us to being friends?"

Rocket looked at the clock before sarcastically answering, "Invent a time machine and go back in time. Remove the stick from your ass before I show you the translator and your little backstabbing meeting."

Peter seeing Rocket was still piss about the meeting, said, "I can take over, so you can get ready for your match with Gamora."

Rocket glanced at the clock before replying," I will finish my shift, don't want you thinking I am not doing my fare share. Just so you know, Everything is okay with ship for now."

Peter said, "Thanks for the update." Biting his tongue by not adding, 'I can tell that from the gauges'

Rocket said," My shift is over, Now need to get ready for my practice with Gamora."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Rocket talk during their practice match.

Rocket went into the practice area before changing from his regular clothes to his workout clothes. Knowing Gamora would have changed in her room.

Gamora came into the practice area and seeing Rocket had already change asked," So who turn is it to be the teacher?"

Rocket answered," Yours. I still need to learn more of that unarm fighting technique, that you used to disarm that four arm creimatium."

Gamora replied, "As you already know, When fighting a multi-arm individual, you have to account for every limb. Not just the main pair."

Rocket said," Sound like you used a mixture or Rai-no and Krepa."

Gamora laughed before asking," You never told me how many types of hand to hand combat you have master."

Rocket snickered before replying, "I have not master any of them. I just take from different forms for my own use."

Gamora coughed before asking," May I ask you a personal question?"

Rocket sighed before replying, "We are never going to get to practicing until you do. So go ahead and ask your question."

Gamora sighed before asking, "Why will you not forgive Quill, You have forgiven him before. You have forgiven all of us before. It just seem like now your more angry about it."

Rocket answered," IT seems to me that everyone, including yourself, are drifting more into Mister Quill way of thinking. Let us go in and take care of business, if we run into a problem we can handle it. OR Everything is fine just the way it is.  
"When I wanted to make a minor adjustment on the engine to save fuel, Got voted down because we are getting good enough distance for fuel. When I wanted to reroute the power through a secondary system to prevent power lost. It was voted down because the power lost don't last that long. When I wanted to increase the fire power of the ship's main guns, got voted down Guns are powerful enough.  
"It seems to me that Mister Quill is just waiting for an excuse to leave my ass on some space port but does not want to do it without the rest of you behind him. Than it will be We don't need you anymore, you can make it on your own, Because your not wanted or Your not need anymore. Than I will be back on my own, by myself and if that is to happen I rather be my decision to do it."

Gamora was a little surprise that Rocket had an answer for why he was doing what he was doing, before replying, " That may be true but it being voted down does not stop you from doing stuff. You have tweaked the engines. I can tell, we are getting a little more power out of them and the distance between fills up has been increasing. It seems no matter how well we plan things, there are always things that are not accounted for. I also know you have rerouted the power system thru several different system because we use to have an outage whenever more than a couple of major power appliances are in use, that does not happen now.  
"As to the ship's main gun being powerful enough. The last time we fire the main gun at a pirate command ship, it blew it to tiny tiny bits. Now we have to set it at less than half power in order not to total destroy a craft. As to your concern abot being abandon on some isolated spaceport that will never happen. Groot would not let it."

Rocket looked up at gamora before asking, "Who side did he take at the last meeting, even at a risk of losing my companionship?"

Gamora realized that Rocket feared he was being cut off from the others before saying, "I will never let Quill abandon you permanently anywhere. WE might have to come back for you.'

Rocket stretched before saying, "You got my side of it maybe you can get Mister Quill to give you his side of it."

Gamora stood before replying," Let us begin practice."


	15. Gamora quizs Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora knows what is going on with Rocket  
> Decides to talk to Peter and maybe get her an idea of what is going on in his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ================ means Gamora repeating question to keep Peter from figuring it out

Gamora sat up, when she thinks she know what Peter's problem might be.

Peter smiles as he see Gamora come into the cockpit before asking, "What brings you up here, your shift is a while away."

Gamora answers," I think, I might know what your problem is If your willing to answer some questions."

Peter replied," Sure can not do any harm."

Gamora questions followed by---------------Peter's answer  
Who is the best Pilot---------------------------Among the crew, I am  
Cook----------------------------------------Drax followed by me  
Best at holding their liquor----------------------Easily me, you don't drink  
Sniper---------------------------------------I am with Rocket a close second  
Building bombs-------------------------------I am  
Negotiations---------------------------------You followed me  
Doing Maintenance----------------------------Definitely me  
====================================================================  
Weapons Expert-------------------------------Easily me  
Understanding Groot---------------------------Me  
Cleaning-------------------------------------No one is good at that  
Handling Units--------------------------------Definitely you than me  
=====================================================================  
Making plans---------------------------------Me  
Following through on plans---------------------You follow by me  
Setting Explosive------------------------------Me  
Hand to Hand fighting-------------------------Drax followed by you  
=======================================================================  
computer hacking-----------------------------Me than you  
Stealing--------------------------------------Me followed by Groot  
Breaking out of Prison--------------------------Me  
=======================================================================  
Lightest Sleeper-------------------------------You follow by me

Best eluding Police-----------------------------you than me than Drax.  
Best getting into small places--------------------You than me  
Been to the most places in the universe------------Me than you   
First aid--------------------------------------You, Drax and than me

Gamora shook her head before saying, "I recorded our conversation but paused when I repeated the question. I think you need to listen to it." before handing the tape to Peter.

Peter put the tape down by the console before saying," I will listen to it, when I have the chance."

Gamora asked," Who is relieving you on pilot duty?"

Peter thought before replying," Due to Rocket doing triple duty a couple of days ago. It is suppose to be Drax."

Gamora said, "Listen to the tape as soon as you can, As for me I am going back to bed." before leaving the pilot cabin.

Peter watched Gamora leave before turning back to watching the monitor. Not noticing the small hand clasp the tape and pull it into the ventilation shaft.


	16. 100 percent behind you in this, Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket listen to the tape  
> To insure he is not abandon on some backwater planet  
> He does his best to make the tape correct.

Rocket listens to the tape and make notes and reminder to make sure Peter gets all the credit. Should not be too hard. He would just have to work harder to make things work.

Rocket hears Peter calling for a meeting. Seems Nova had another job for them. So Rocket leaves his apartment, making sure to close the door before closing the door to his room and locking it before heading to the common room.

Peter said, "Now that we are all here, I will tell you what Nova has hired us to do and my plan." Before going into detail on his plans.

Rocket took notes of things that were wrong with Peter's plan being careful that no one saw him taking notes.

Peter asked, "Anyone have suggestion to the plan?"

Rocket answered, "Plan seems very solid to me, Mister Quill."

Gamora asked, "What about the guards that are station in section two and eight. They will arrive shortly after the alarm go off, will they not?"

Peter answered," We should be close enough to the Milano before the wise up. Any more questions?" When no one said anything, Peter smiled before leaving the common room and heading to his room.

Gamora turned to Rocket before asking," Why did you not bring up the problems, that you most likely saw?"

Rocket answered, "Peter's plan will work." Silently adding I will make sure of it. Before heading to the cockpit to take over duties from Drax.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drax seeing Rocket asked," What are you doing up here, Rocket?"

Rocket lied, "Mister Quill changed his mind. So I am here to releave you." 

Drax shrugged his shoulde before saying," Gamora will be here to releive you for her turn."

Rocket watched Drax lead before making his plans to make Mister Quill's plan work perfectly. It would not be easy but it would work.

Rocket knew he would have to move as fast as he could, He would barely get back to the Milano, if nothing went wrong.

Rocket quickly put everything he needed into a small back pack and placed it where he could grab it tomorrow, once the others left the ship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was out of sight of the Milano. Rocket quickly grabbed the bag and went to where, he had to plant the first set of explosions. After they were planted, he raced to the second position to plant the second . After finish planting the second bomb and raced towards the Milano, 

Unforunately that when Rocket's luck ran out and he ran into a patrol squadron. Rocket quickly unholstered his guns and took care of the patrol, who was caught flatfooted and unprepared. Rocket than raced backed to the Milano. Barely entering the Milano as Peter voice was coming from the radio.

Rocket quickly answered, "What do you need, Mister Quill?"

Peter response was immediate, "Get the Milano up and running plus we need to some cover fire."

Rocket replied," On it Mister Quill." Before quickly going to the cock pit. He immediately started the engines before activating the guns and giving Mister Quill the coverage, he asked for."

The two bombs Rocket planted, exploded shortly thereafter.

After a few minutes, The rest of the guardians were aboard with the hostages. Rocket quickly took the Milano into space and headed back towards Nova Corp.

Rocket check the radar to be sure they were not being followed before turning on the auto pilot and heading down the stairway.

Peter seeing Rocket coming down the stairway said," Return to the bridge, the hostages are going to be using your room."

Rocket replied," Okay, Mister Quill, just make sure they don't accidentally activate a bomb." 

Peter reaction was immediate. he yelled," GO put your bombs away, so the hostages have a place to relax. Until we get them back to Xandar."

Rocket went to his room. secured everything of his into his hidden apartment before securing the door with an alarm.

Peter entered the room before saying to the hostages," You will be staying here until we reach Xandar, anything you need all you have to do is ask."

"Plus keep your mitts off of my stuff." added Rocket.

Peter turned to the hostages before saying," You will have to excuse Rocket, he does not like change. Mister Hade."

Mister Hade replied," Don't worry, I know how to take care of insulting sub-ordinates." Before concentrating on Rocket.

Rocket felt pressure on several parts of his body, forcing him to drop to his hands and knees.

Mister Hade removed his foot from his shoes before placing it close to Rocket face and saying," Lick my foot, Beast."

Rocket felt his body being pulled toward Mister Hades' smelly feet. He than felt an invisible hand force his mouth opened and pull his tongue out and force it to lick the bottom of Mister Hades foot. Rocket had enough and upon coming to the Big Toe, Rocket immediately Bit down with all his might.

Mister Hade immediately screamed and attempted to get Rocket mouth to open. His wife joined the effort but with no luck.

Immediately Groot and Gamora were in the room. The latter asked," What is going on, Peter?"

Peter explain quickly to Drax and Gamora making sure he was heard over Mister Hade's threats to Rocket.

Mister Hade screamed at his daughter," Why are you not helping, Denor?"

Denor calmly replied, "You do not carry through on any threats you made to him, plus you forget this entire incident. I have decided on who my Becostian will be." 

Mister Hades realized his daughter had to have the Becosta done before they returned to Xandar, before replying," Done and done."

Denor aided her mother in getting Rocket's mouth opened. Before saying," Please take my parents to your medical facility. I want a chance to talk to this being.

Peter and Gamora helped Mister Hades to the medical room, while Groot accompany Mrs. Hades after them.

Denor slammed the door shut before turning to Rocket and saying," You are to be my Becostian. Will you except and do it willing or will I have to force it on you

Rocket knowing what a Becostian's duties were, asked," Why me? Why not Mister Quill, Groot or Drax?"

Denor answered," Groot is not properly available, Drax is still too attached to his wife. Peter is too emotional immature and before you ask Gamora is out because she is female."

Rocket replied," I will agree to it. But you have to give the credit for the Becosta being done to Mister Quill. Also no children must be born to this event. You have plenty of time for children."

Denore smiled before saying," It is done and done" and making the room go dark.


	17. 100 % behind you, Peter (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket keeps giving Peter the credit and headaches

Denore left Rocket room before saying, "I am off to check on my parents." before heading to the medical room

Rocket stretch before yawning and thinking 'I pity whoever becomes her husband. He will never be able to hold down a job, but for now, I need to shower and get up to the cockpit.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denore entered the Medical room before saying," He was great. Did you feel it? I think I should have saved him for Creati."

Mrs Hades replied, " I felt him through you daughter, as did your father."

Mr Hades blushed as he said, "Your future husband will be hard press to surpass him."

Denore whisper, "Unfortunately, I have to give the credit to another. Just play along, okay."

Mrs Hades looked to her husband before saying," We know and we did not object, so we will not break the agreement."

Peter and Gamora entered the medical room before the latter, asked, "SO how are patient doing?"

Mr Hades answered," All things considered, I am doing fine."

Peter replied, "Don't worry I will take care of Rocket biting you."

Mr Hades immediately asked, "Is that really neccessary? I really should have never forced him to lick my foot." The reason he felt everything his daughter and wife felt from the previous night.

Peter answered, "He has to learn to control his temper. You are not the first person, he has bitten."

Mr Hades replied," If they did something similar to what I did, they deserve it." Before nodding to his daughter.

Denore enthusiastically wrapped her arms around Peter before saying, "After last night, you showed how truly gentle you can be, so please be as gentle with Rocket."

Peter totally confused by what was going on but Ambassador Hades did not want Rocket punished, so he was not going to punish Rocket before saying," Ok, I will not punish rocket."

Denore released Peter before replying, "Thank you for not punishing Rocket and for last night." 

Gamora glared at Peter before saying, "Really, Peter. And I thought you changed." and left the room to go up to the cockpit.

Peter was left wondering what the hell just happen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket smelled Gamora before she was in the cockpit and asked," What is wrong?"

Gamora dropped into the co-pilot seat before answering, "It seems Peter is going back to his womanizing way."

Rocket relpied, "He just completed a successful mission. Probably got drunk and did not know what he was doing."

Gamora asked," I thought you were off duty because of doing double duty, when we all got sick?"

Rocket replied," Groot took care of your illness, So I had to take over the piloting." Not saying, 'Besides I would never eat something that somebody did not know how to make.'

Gamora asked," So why are you not taking the time off?"

Rocket answered," Don't want for Mister Quill to think I am worthless."

Gamora remember the conversation that she had with Rocket before saying, "I do not think you ever will be useless."

Rocket sniff and smelling Peter before asking," What do you want Mister Quill?"

Peter was furious that Rocket was disobeying him before asking," I thought I told you, that you were off piloting duty for a week. So you could catch up on your sleep."

Rocket replied," and I told you Mister Quill that I am going to do my duties on this ship as long as I am a member of the crew."

Peter yelled, "Now you listen-"

"PETER" interrupted Gamora, before turning to Rocket and saying, "Be so kind as to let us talk in private."

Rocket replied," You guys can talk-" but stopped as Gamora glared at him.

Gamora said, "We have guests aboard, this is the most private public place we have."

Rocket replied." Alright, I am heading to my room, if you need me." and headed for his room.

Gamora turned to Peter and said," You can not let Rocket get under your skin and do something stupid."

Peter replied," I just don't get him anymore."

Gamora asked, "Have you listen to the tape, yet?"

Peter, not wanted to tell her that he could not find it, replied, "Have not had the time to yet but I will." 'as soon as I find it'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket start towards his room before he was suddenly grabbed and kissed by Denore. Rocket pushed himself free before asking, "What are you doing?"

Denore smiled before saying, "I will not be able to do so tommorrow. So I am doing it today and if your up to it I have some time to play."

Rocket replied, "Sorry, I need to get some sleep." and yawned.

Denore yawned before saying, "Guess I need some sleep too, we could share a bed."

Rocket smiled before replying,"I plan to sleep in bed." 

Denore asked, "Tommorrow I will have to pretend to kiss, Peter. You do know that?"

Rocket answered, "Than whisper to him, you have a great naked body." 

Denore smiled before going into Rocket's room, Temporarily her and her parents room.

Rocket went to his emergency door and went to his bed. He fell asleep before he was totally undressed.


	18. 100 % behind you Peter (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the mess with the ambassador but not the end of this story

Nova Prime smiled before saying, "Nova Council, Honor guests. It is my pleasure to present Mister and Mrs. Hades and their daughter Ambassador Denor Hades."

Denore walked up to Nova Prime before saying, " An honor to be here. Now Peter Quill, will you please come up here."

Peter not sure what was going on approached the ambassador before saying, "Your Ambassador-" unable to finished as Denore hugged him.

Denore whispered, " You have a great naked body, 'Before pretending to kiss his cheek as Peter blushed.

Gamora just glared at Peter, figuring she have a talk with him back on the Milano.

Denore than walked to the front row and offered it to her finance before saying, "My husband."

The young gentleman took her hand before they kissed. He noticed no response from Peter.

Rocket was glad he was sitting as he felt as if someone just body slam him into his seat. The side effect of the Becosta."

Nova Prime said, " I now pronounce you Life-partners. May all your children be healthy and wise."

With that the couple, left the room for the honeymoon.

The guardians headed back to the Milano

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once aboard the Milano, Gamora yelled," Peter, what the hell did you do to her?"

Peter answered, "I don't remember doing anything to her. Honesty.'

Gamora asked,"Than why were you blushing?"

Peter answered," She told me I had a beautiful naked body>"

Gamora asked," And why would she know that?"

Peter shook his head before saying, "Honestly, I don't know. The last thing I remember was coming off pilot duty and going to my room."

Gamora replied, "If you want us to be more than friends, I advise you to learn to control your lust." Before going to her room.

Peter said, "I don't even know what is going on anymore."

Rocket walked over to Peter before saying, "Don't worry Mister Quill, I am sure it will come to you. After all your the smartest one here."

Peter replied,"You got that right. Now go take over for Drax. Nova Prime should be sending our next assignment in a couple hours."

Rocket answered, "Very well , Mister Quill." Before going to the cock pit.


	19. Best SHOT (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On another mission Peter and Rocket are watching Gamora and ready to shoot when the creature attacks her

After the Milano takes off, Peter says, "Rocket, you're on watch until the orders from Nova Corp comes in. Bring them to me the moment you have them."

Rocket replies," Sure thing Mister Quill." before getting into the pilot seat.

Peter walked over to Gamora before asking," What is wrong?"

Gamora turned to him before asking," Have you listen to the tape?"

Peter answered," I have been meaning to."

Gamora replied," We will talk about other things after you have listen to the tape."

Rocket yelled, "Mission statement is here, Mister Quill." Before activating auto-pilot and running to the Community room.

Peter said, "hand it over."

Rocket gave Peter the flash drive.

Peter began to read the assignment out loud. 'On Darius Omega Seven, some creature is attacking young females on their way to the secluded Lake Ceausescu. The females were killed and 90% of their bodies eaten. Several groups that went to search for the creature were killed and 75% of the males' bodies were eaten. We are to find and destroy that creature. Our fee for completing the mission will be Four hundred thousand units.'

Gamora asked, "Do you have a plan yet?"

Peter answered, "Not right now but I will be have one by tomorrow morning." before heading to his bedroom. 

Rocket said, "Well, I am off to bed." before going to his bedroom.

Rocket waited until he was positive that everyone but Gamora, who was on sentry duty. He than quickly removed the grill plate from the ventilation shaft and made his way to Peter's bedroom. Once there he quietly whisper a plan into Peter's ear. He than retraced his path back to his bedroom and went to sleep.


	20. The shoot (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter explain the plan and it is put in motion

Peter gather everyone into the common room before saying," Listen up this is my plan. Drax and Groot will survey the other and leave Gamora's swords by the rock. After they leave Gamora will approach the lake, and when the monster attacks, she will defend herself and get the monster to face us. When it does, I will put a shot through it chest."

Drax and Groot left an hour before sunrise to survey the area and place Gamora's swords by a pair of boulders before heading back towards their hiding place in case something went wrong.

Peter got to his spot to wait for the creature to show, telling Rocket to stay on the ship.

Rocket waited until Gamora left before grabbing two rifles and going to his perch 100 feet higher than Peter and 50 feet further back.

Gamora waited until they were out of sight before entering the clearing and once in the center, she follow the ritual and disrobe before approaching the lake. Her hearing catching the sound of something behind her, made her leap to her swords and some into a fighting stance. She look and saw she was facing a three eye 15 feet tall scaley humanoid.

The monster attacked Gamora with it razor like paw.

Gamora quickly parry the paw attack and notice her swords did not injury the beast.

Drax and Groot came from their hiding spot and charge the beast. 

The monster grabbed Drax and toss him across the lake, causing Drax's body to actual skip across the lake.

Groot grabbed the monster but was hit so hard, he actual fell down.

Gamora quickly got the monster to face her again and had it facing the lake, so Peter could take his shot.

Rocket seeing Peter was not taking the shot, was not waiting any longer and fired his first shot, right into the creature middle eye.

The monster felt the pain and screeched as it stretched it body

Rocket smiled and fire his second rifle into the unprotected gap made by the creature stretching.

The monster rocked forward and lift it left hammer-like paw to hit gamora but instead fell to it side dead.

Rocket quickly made it back to the Milano and fired up the engine and went across the lake to Gamora.

Gamora put on her robe and smiled as the Milano touched down.

Rocket seeing Peter approaching Gamora yelled, "Fantastic shot, Quill. You nail the beast right between it eyes." Before taking the gun from Peter.

Peter looked at the dead creature before saying," That what happens to evil things that harm innocents."

Rocket turned to Gamora and asked," What are we to do with that things body, Don't want it to rejuvenate itself."

Peter turned to Drax before saying," Drax use the ship camera to show this creature is dead than burn the body so it can not rejuvenate,:

Rocket realize the gun was light and a quick glance showed Peter forgot to grab and install a battery in it. Before hurrying to the ship.

Gamora walked over to give Peter and said," Now that you have time listen to that cassette."

Peter replied, " I will go and do it right now before stepping on a branch, that Gamora had to jump back and into the lake to avoid being hit by the other end of the branch.

Gamora climbed out and said," Peter Jason Quill."

Peter replied, "Going to listen to that tape right now, Gamora ." Before running into the Milano.

Drax came out of the shipped and helped Gamora out of the lake before torching the dead beast.

Upon arriving at Xandar, Quill went to give Nova Prime a complete report on the success of his plan.

Unfortunately he was not to destroy the remains but take those remain to the planet capitol to show that the beast had been killed.


	21. Between mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket fakes Quill repairing the Machine and Understanding Groot.  
> But it starts with Nova prime reprimanding Peter.

Nova Prime angrily asked," What were you thinking when you burned the dead creature?"

Peter meekly answered, " Your instructions only mention to destroy the creature."

Nova Prime quickly brought up her order and seeing Peter was not lying, said; "Your next mission will occur in about a week. So get some rest and relax."

Peter asked," What is the next mission going to be?" Getting excited as a kid being told he was getting a puppy.

Nova answered," It is not fully set up yet. So I am not jinxing it. Now get out of here."

Peter knew he would not get an answer out of Nova Prime. So he quietly left her office and headed back to the Milano.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drax yelled " Rocket the hot flavor caffeine dispenser is broken again."

Rocket swored before pulling the circuit breaker and saying," Why could Mister Quill not get one more advance than this peice of crap." As he took the cover off.

Gamora answered, "Because the one you got was so complicated that he could not figure out how to use it. So he replaced it with one he could operate."

Rocket replied," With it breaking down every week or two. Mine at least did not break down unless Peter punched it." While he smelled for the burnt out fuse.

Peter returned and said, "Our next mission is still a week away, so we have some down time."

Rocket replaced the fused before crawling out of the machine and replacing the cover.

Peter pressed for coffee and with none coming out said, "Guess this machine got the better of you."

Rocket remember that being a better Mechanic was one of things Mister Quill thought he was better than Rocket was before giving the screwdriver to him and saying, "Than you fix it"

Peter replied," I will" before bending down.

Rocket ran to the circuit breaker and mentally counted to three before flipping the switch.

Peter touch the screwdriver to the first screw, when suddenly the machine began to function.

Rocket reenter the room before saying," Guess you will be taking over anything I can not fix, Mister Quill."

Peter replied," Guess I will be." before strolling off.

Rocket shook his head before going to his room. So far everything was working out as planned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket heard Grout yelling "I am Groot" 'where the remote'

Rocket picked up the remote, he had just repaired after Gamora had threw it at Drax, who swatted it into the wall before heading for the common room.

Groot yelled, "I am Groot" 'Whoever has the remote bring it here.' Noticing the translator was still charging.

Peter said," Calm down, Groot."

Rocket immediately had a plan to make Mister Quill better at understanding Groot before sticking the remote into his back pocket and grabbing a bottle of water.

Groot seeing Rocket with a bottle of water, said, " I want the remote."

Rocket held out the water before saying," Here you go, Big guy."

Groot knocked the water out of Rocket's hand before saying," I AM GROOT" 'I WANT THE REMOTE FOR THE HOLOVIEW'

Peter said,"I dont think he wants water."

Rocket made sure the remote was covered by his shirt before asking, "Mister Quill, you think you understand Groot better than me?"

Peter answered, "I know he does not want water."

Rocket replied," Fine, we will see how well you understand Groot."

Groot, knowing he was not going to get the remote anytime son, said, "I am Groot" 'what are you doing Rocket.'

Rocket pulled out the tablet before handing it to Groot and saying, "I will ask you a question, you will answer in your language and write the answer on the tablet, Mister Quill will than say what he think you said, You will than show us what you wrote down."

Groot sighed before asking," I am groot." ' If I do this will you help me find the remote'

Rocket answered," Your shows starts in twenty minutes. This will take maybe ten minutes."

Groot nodded and took the tablet from Rocket.

(To save space and time, I will only type Rocket's dialogue)

"First question; What is Mister Quill first name?"  
"What team did Mister Quill belong to before he became a guardian?"  
"Who lead the Ravagers?"  
"Which member of the guardians was a former daughter of Thanos?"  
"What is the name of this ship?"  
"Who is the guardian who has the most tattoos?"  
"Who body has the most fur on it?"  
"Which guardian came from a back water planet?"  
"What color is Mister Quill's jacket?"  
"Who do we work for the most?"

Peter jumped off his chair before saying, "In your face, Rocket" and heading to the cockpit.

Rocket pulled the remote from his pocket before saying," Remember Gamora threw it at Drax and he swatted it into the wall. I just finish repairing it."

Groot asked, "I am groot?" ' What is going on Rocket'

Rocket avoided the question by saying, "It is almost time for your show to start." before leaving the room.

Groot turned his show on and thought ' I will talk to Gamora about this'


	22. hacking , bomb building, and  trick piloting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is curious about the next assignment and attempt to hack Into Nova Corp.  
> Fortunately Rocket already has done it and shipped the results to Peter's computer  
> Nova is not to please to find Peter reading the next assignment.

Rocket checked his list of thing Peter did better than him before noticing Peter was online and attempting to hack into Nova Corp computer system. Once Rocket read the file, he quickly switched the connection to Peter's computer and disconnected his connection to Nova Corp computer.

Rocket left his room and walked to computer before saying," You are the best hacker, here. It usually takes me time to get into Nova Corp system."

Peter slouched and replied," It is because I am a better hacker than you." When suddenly Nova Prime face appeared on the screen

Nova said," Peter Jason Quill, what is the meaning of hacking into our computer system."

Peter replied," Just was curious about the next assignment."

Nova said," I will take this up with you, when you get back from the assignment, It has changed."

Peter sat up before asking," What is the new assignment?"

Nova answered, "Three member of The Nova Council has been kidnapped and are being held until their execution. Which will happen on the anniversary of Ronan's death."

Peter replied," That is less than a week away."

Nova said," They are also holding the council, on a world in Kree's territory. So this mission is to be total under the radar. Not even the council can know that you are doing this for Nova Corp."

Peter replied, " We will rescue the council and bring them home safely."

Nova said," You have the file, I will expect nothing less than a successful mission. IF successful I might not be to severe on your discretion." Before disconnecting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter waited until everyone was in the common room and explained the mission.

After the meeting was over. Rocket realized this was a way to get Peter to think he was better at two more things before asking," So Peter want to discuss, where I should plant the bombs."

Peter nearly jumped out of his seat, before going over to the blueprints Rocket was looking at before saying," Here and here."

Rocket realized if he planted the bomb where Peter was pointing, It would kill the council, although that was not entirely bad before saying, "Okay" and started to work on the bombs.

After the bombs were 95% complete, needing only to connect the lower and upper half and the explosive material added before being completed, Rocket turned to Peter and asked, "Do you want to complete this, I need to use the bathroom."

Peter saw that all they needed was screwed together, did it before going back to listening to the music.

Rocket returned after a few minutes, before saying," Hey Mister Quill, these bomb you built are great." Before taking them to his room to complete.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket did not know he have a chance to add a third item to the list as he was piloting the Milano.

Rocket said," We are entering Kree territory, someone get to the gunnery. In case we run into trouble."

Gamora yelled back, "got it Rocket. Everyone else buckle yourself in."

Peter replied," I am joining Rocket in the cockpit." and race up to the cockpit.

As if on cue 8 kree space fighter fired on the Milano.

Rocket did a barrel roll. Causing Peter to hit his head on the Milano's cockpit wall.

Rocket remember Peter list and smiled, guess he was about to show Peter as a better pilot, too. Before doing a reverse spin and land behind two of the kree fighters.

Gamora wasted no time in dispatching the two kree fighters before saying, " Two down six to go."

Rocket flew straight at the next two fighter, causing the other four to chase after him. He waited until all six ships fired at the Milano before doing a drop slot and watch 4 more craft explode.

Gamora shot down another fighter caught off guard by the distruction of his compatriots.

Rocket gave chase to the last one, which flew into a Kree Super Warship. Causing Rocket to do an about face.

Gamora, seeing the warship, said," We need to need to get out of here, Peter."

Rocket had an idea of what could save them before doing a hyper jump from the right side of the ship to the left side of the back side of the ship before flying to the right side of the back side and jumping to the left side of the front of the ship. It work the jumped caused the electronics on the ship to stop temporarily working. 

Rocket than put the ship on auto-pilot grabbed a few of his bombs and jettison them toward the battleship. He quickly returned to the cockpit, strapped Peter into the pilot seat before taking the ship to the jump point and its next stop.


	23. Gamora figure what is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora figures what is going on and confront Rocket

After the ship exited the hyper-space jump. They headed toward the planet where the Xandarian council members were being held.

Peter awoke before saying," What happened?"

Rocket replied," Excellent piloting, Mister Quill. Too bad you knocked yourself out after the hyper jump in celebration."

Gamora came up before saying," Rocket, Groot needs you,"

Rocket replied," On it." and left the cockpit.

Gamora sat down in the co-pilot seat before asking," Where did you learn to do such fancy maneuvering?"

Peter rubbed his head before answering," Just stuff I picked up since I was a kid."

Gamora asked," What is wrong with your head?" 

Peter answered," Stupid me, hit my head when I got up to celebrate our successful jump." before unbuckling his seat belt.

Gamora began to wonder how Peter bumped his head without undoing his seat belt before asking, "Peter what is the last thing you remember."

Peter answered, " Rocket almost flipping the Milano over, before I took over piloting and than I did the jump."

Gamora smiles before asking, "Have you listen to the tape, yet?"

Peter answered," I will soon. We are getting close to the planet the council is being held on." as he piloted toward a secluded area, not to far from where the Xandarian council was being held.

Gamora asked," What is the plan?"

Peter replied," According to the files, Nova Prime want us to break them out of the cells they are in and than knock them out with sleeping gas, than meet a Nova Battle cruiser that will be waiting just outside the Kree Xandar neutral zone."

Gamora said, " I think it would be wiser to knock them out with gas first, that way they will remain quiet when the bombs go off."

Peter replied," Smart thinking. Guess your the second smartest person on this ship."

Gamora said, " I will stay behind and get things prepare to keep the council sedated until we can hand them over to the crew of the Nova Corp ship."

Peter replied, "Great. Hopefully Rocket wont screw it up for us and get us captured."

Gamora said, " I am going to talk to Rocket and make sure he does not screw it up." and leaves the cockpit.

Gamora walks into the engine room and hears the tape she made of Peter playing before asking, "How long have you had the tape?"

Rocket was surprised he did not smell or hear her coming before answering, "Only a little while."

Gamora frowned at Rocket before saying, "Peter is about to start the mission, don't try and do Peter any more favors, he is getting a big enough head on him as it is."

Rocket left his engine room and went to the community room. Before asking," What is my job in the plan?"

Peter answered, "TO not mess it up, if at all possible."

Rocket about to retort took one look at Groot and reminded himself, Groot deserved to be with good people before replying, " I will do my best not to mess it up, Mister Quill."

Gamora placed the sleeping gas canister on the table before saying," Ok, what is the plan?"

Peter answered," After I throw the canister threw the window, I will plant the bombs and once the wall comes down. Drax and Groot will grabbed the council members and head back here. I will keep the Kree off of Drax and Groot."

Gamora handed Peter three small discs before saying," These are flash bombs, I have had, use them to temporarily blind the kree. It will make the escape much easier."

Drax asked," Will you not be seen before you plant the bombs, Starlord. There is no coverage between the tree line and the building they are holding their prisoners in."

Peter glanced at the blue prints before saying," Rocket, change in plans, you are to set the explosion. Have them go off, shortly after I toss the canister into the room."

Rocket replied," Of course, Mister Quill."


	24. Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission and a talk with Drax

Peter gave Rocket the bombs before saying, "Now, detonate the bombs after you see the canister go through the window. Groot and Drax will grab the council members and head towards the Milano. After the bomb detonate, you are to help me cover their retreat.  
Just don't end up shooting either our team mates or the people we are rescuing."

Rocket took the bomb before replying," I will do my best, Mister Quill." while thinking to himself, I need to get away from Stardork for a while. The next spaceport, I am taking a break from being a member of the team.

Peter turned to Drax and Groot before saying," Grab the council members and head for the Milano, don't worry about me or rocket."

Drax and Groot both nodded before the former said, "Get your ass in gear, Rocket."

Rocket turned and hurried to the building, staying low and making sure he was not noticed. Before planting the bomb and signaling the others.

Peter seeing Rocket signal threw the canister and watched as it look to fall short of the window.

Rocket ran to wear the canister was going to hit the ground before swatting it up and into the window. As soon as the canister went threw the window, Rocket detonated the bombs and the wall went down.

Groot and Drax quickly enter and the former grabbed two Nova Council members and the other one grabbed the last one before running to where the Milano was waiting.

Rocket took his gun off his back and fired at the door, whenever someone attempted to open it. He also fired at the roof, when he saw the tip of a gun came over the ledge. He slowly moved back to the tree line where Peter was suppose to be waiting.

As Drax and Groot ran past Peter, he followed a minute later.

Rocket got to where Peter was suppose to be and realized that Peter had taken off with Groot and Drax. Before he planted a small bomb to cover their trail and headed back to the Milano. All the while checking over his shoulder to be sure he was not followed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Groot and Drax entered the Milano, Gamora said," Take them to the medical room." Not wanting to get into an arugment if she used the word sick bay.

Peter entered before saying," Everyone aboard."

Gamora asked. "Where is Rocket?"

Peter answered," Probably screwing something up."

Before Gamora could reply. Rocket entered and yelled, "I thought we were to cover Drax and Groot's escape."

Peter yelled back, "You were to plant the bombs and return to the ship. I had them covered."

Rocket glared at Peter before heading to his room.

Gamora was about to say something to Peter, when Drax appeared and said, "They are starting to regain consciousness, Gamora."

Gamora decided she would talk with Peter later, she had to keep the council member asleep until they were aboard the Nova Super Carrier. Before heading to the sick bay.

Peter turned and seeing Drax, said, "Hey Drax, I need to talk to you up here."

Drax entered the cockpit before asking," What do you wish to talk about, Peter?"

Peter replied, "I was thinking it is time we let someone know, that we no longer desire for him to be part of the team."

Drax sat back before asking," Who do you wish to dismiss from the team?"

Peter answered," Is it not obvious, I am talking about the ship's menace, Rocket."

Drax thought for a moment before asking," Who will build the bombs for us?"

Peter answered," I can build some and we can buy what we need before a mission."

Drax thought for a few moment before saying," But we agree that it takes a majority to change anything on this ship. So are you going to try and get Gamora or Groot to agree with you in releasing Rocket from the guardians."

Peter answered, " For all her hard core business personality, when it comes to us personally, she is very soft hearted. I am going to try and convince Groot that with Rocket gone he gets 25% instead of 20%.

Drax shrugged before saying, "Make sure he has his translator with him otherwise Gamora or Rocket will say You must have misunderstood him."

Peter replied, " Good idea. I will also take a recorder, so they know I am telling the truth."


	25. Peter talks to Groot.  Rocket talks to Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to Groot about having Rocket leave  
> Rocket talks to Peter about leaving the ship

Peter climbed down in the common area and saw Groot was making dinner. Before grabbing the recorder and walking over to Groot.

Groot seeing Peter said," I am Groot" ' What do you need Peter.'

Peter replied," Sure I will turned on your translator." Before turning on translator and the recorder.

Groot asked," What do you need. Peter?"

Peter replied," I was wondering how you would feel about getting 25% instead of 20% of the units we make after expenses."

Groot asked, " Who would you be kicking off the guardians?"

Peter answered," I was thinking that maybe Rocket, since he is kind of not needed."

Groot replied," Why not get rid of Gamora and me, too. That way you can get 50% or better yet also kick Drax out and you would be able to get 100%."

Peter said," Just think about it. We will have a meeting after we are back to Xandar. Just think what you could do with the extra 5%."

Rocket shook his head and decided he needed to talk with Mister Quill.

Peter went to the cockpit and looked at Drax before saying," We might have to think of something else."

Rocket entered the cockpit before saying," Hey Drax, I am here to relieve you. But I need Mister Quill to stay for a moment."

Drax stood before saying," I will see you later, Peter." and leaving the cockpit.

Peter looked at Rocket before asking, "What do you want?"

Rocket answered," I heard your talk with Groot and have thought of a solution for your problem, if your interested in hearing it."

Peter figuring it was probably a dumb idea before asking," What is your idea?"

Rocket answered," You buy me out of the guardians. That way Groot nor Gamora will be mad at you."

Peter asked," Why are you not upset about me talking about kicking you off the team?"

Rocket answered, "You are the team leader and should be able to say, who is and who is not allowed aboard your ship."

Peter asked, "How much do you want to leave the ship permanently and never return to it without my consent?"

Rocket put his hand under his jaw before saying, " I think about two hundred thousand units transferred to my personal account before I leave the Milano."

Peter asked, "Do you think I am stupid?" and got up to leave.

Rocket calmly answered, "What is it worth to never have to worry about me screwing up an assignment for you, ever again."

Peter replied," I will have to think about it."


	26. Is it worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks about Rocket offer  
> Gamora and Groot Talk

Peter checked his figures. He could afford to buy Rocket out of the guardians but it would wipe out almost all the funds. Meaning very little extra money for anything. If he could get Rocket to take less, than it would not be as big of a problem.  
Peter realize he had 3 days to figure out a solution.  
Peter decided he needed to make a list of all possible solutions. Even if he had to mortgage the Milano, to get rid of Rocket.  
Peter sighed before getting out a memory stick and put it in his portable player and watch his favorite old adult movie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groot checked the meal, all it needed was to be refrigerated for a couple of hours and it would be ready to eat. 

Gamora entered the kitchen and asked, "How supper coming?"

Groot seeing the translator was still on replied, "It just need to be refrigerated for a couple of hours."

Gamora asked," Who taught you to refrigerate the meal." Not mentioning how good it was cold/

Groot answered," I would like to talk to you privately about rocket ."before putting the meal in the refrigerator.

Gamora replied, "Sure thing. Let us go to my room."

Groot grabbed his portable translator and follow Gamora to her room.

Gamora motion for Groot to enter her room before closing the door and locking the door.

Groot made sure his translator was on before saying, "Peter wants to kick Rocket off of the team."

Gamora started for the door before saying," We will see about this."

Groot quickly wrapped his arm around her before replying, "First we need to get everything out in the open."

Gamora asked, "What are you not telling me?"

Groot answered, "After Peter talked to me, I saw Rocket go up to talk to him and when Peter came down, he was scratching his chin but had no marks from Rocket."

Gamora asked, "What do you mean no marks?"

Groot answered, "I know Rocket hear the conversation Peter had with me. I think he went up their to give Peter a solution to a tie vote."

Gamora replied, "SO we need to get Rocket to confess that he has been doing things for Peter."

Groot nodded before asking, "Any ideas how to do it?"

Gamora smiled before replying, "I have an idea but will need your help to do it. You might even have to do some things you would not want to."

Groot smiled before saying, "Rocket can be many things and stubbornness is one of them. I will do whatever you ask of me. I want to keep out group together."

Gamora replied," I am going to have Drax take over my watch, he owes me. Than you and I are going to get this mess straighten out. One way or another."


	27. straightening it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora with Groot's help start to fix the mess.  
> Groot get Rocket to talk about a House of Pleasures  
> When it is only Rocket and Groot. There will be no ' I am Groot'

Gamora went to Drax's room and knocked on the door, hoping Peter was not with him.

Drax opened the door and seeing Gamora, asked," What can I do for you?"

Gamora answered," I know you had just come off duty. But I need you to take over part of my shift about 15 minutes after I relieve Rocket. So I can have a talk with Peter."

Drax thinking, ' maybe Gamora would also like to get rid of Rocket' before replying," I can take over part of your shift."

Gamora smiled before saying," Thank you." and headed to Peter's room.

Gamora knocked on Peter's door before saying," Hurry up and open this door Peter." Knowing Peter would open it quicker for her than anyone else.

Also immediately, the door opened, and Peter asked," What can I do for you, Gamora?"

Gamora answered," I want you to take a shower, put on some fresh undergarments and meet me outside Rocket's room. No deodorant, no aftershave, and no cologne. If you do this exactly like I am asking, I will go with you on a date."

Peter, in shocked, asked," Are you trying to prank me or tease me."

Gamora answered," I am not trying to prank or tease you."

Peter asked," If I do this, Can We also go dancing?"

Gamora debated in her mind before deciding it was a small sacrifice for the good of the team before answering," We can go dancing but only one dance."

Peter countered," Four dances."

Gamora glared at Peter before saying," Two dances of your choice, Take it or leave it."

Peter replied," Deal but why meet outside of Rocket's room."

Gamora smiled before answering," I want to straighten Rocket out on a few things." not saying, 'as well as with you'

Peter watched Gamora go before quickly heading to the bath room. Thinking Shower, shave, and a nice aftershave.

Gamora enter the cockpit before saying," Ready to be relieved Rocket."

Rocket glanced around for Quill and saw he was not around before smirking and asking," You know if Mister Quill heard you, he have a heart attack."

Gamora about to ask why but seeing the smirk on her face, realized the double meaning of relieved before saying, "If Peter had been here, how would you have answer it."

Rocket shook his head before replying," Aint going to tell you. still might have a chance to use it, later."

Gamora asked," What are you planning to do?"

Rocket shrugged before answering, "Go to my room and probably just fiddle with something."

Gamora decided two could play at the double meaning game and said, "I heard that if you fiddle with something to much, you could go blind."

Rocket thought for a moment before getting the other meaning before replying," Nah, that is just something people say if they think you do fiddle with it to much."

Gamora said, " I want to talk to you, later."

Rocket replied," Sure, just be sure to knock before you enter, might be fiddle with something that you might not want to see." and left the cockpit.

Gamora sighed and hoped Groot was being successful at his part.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket entered his room and saw Groot before asking," What is going on, Groot?"

Groot answered," Trying to get you to relax. You have been awful tense lately." and continue to release a gentle lavender smell into the room.

Rocket took a deep breath before saying," Could you have used a different fragrance. This reminds me to much of Lady Herine's House of Pleasures."

Groot shook with laughter before replying," I think Lady Herine would love to have you go back to her place."

Rocket blushed before saying, " You know it was a month before I meet you and 2 months after that before I had the units to have some fun."

Groot still shaking with laughter replied," Lady Herine gave you full access to everyone in the house for one day for five thousand units and you did every female there at least twice. Even getting a Brocharian, to have an orgasm."

Rocket said, "I warned her that it was a while since I was with a female and I was smart enough to use protection at all time."

Groot replied, " Surprised it didn't melt on to that appendage."

Rocket said," I used a fresh one each time. Luckily Lady Herine required all her employees to keep a draw full of various sizes."

Groot replied. "And it was so tender, for several weeks after that."

Rocket said," Yes but at least I cleaned it. Every day unlike others."

Groot replied, "Everyone aboard this ship showers daily."

Rocket pulled out a pad before saying." If your done odorizing my room. I need to do some thinking."

Groot asked," Would you prefer if I used the smell of dandelions, roses, clover, or do these all remind you of the Pursuit of Pleasure for the Flesh?"

Rocket answered," So I got an active libido. Most males do."

Groot realized Gamora plan to have Rocket mind on something other than what he was doing and the fragrance was relaxing Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brocharian almost never show any reaction to personal activities but are very emotional on non-personal things (favorite teams, food, drink, and such)


	28. First try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora hope to end this stupid problem with Peter and Rocket

Gamora glad Drax arrived and took over her watch, so she hope that this plan would stop all the foolishness. Before stopping at Rocket door and knocking.

Rocket replied," Come on in, Gamora."

Gamora entered and took a deep breathe before asking," Why does your room smell like a brothel house?"

Rocket answered," Groot was trying to get me to relax."

Gamora asked, "So how many brothels have you been to?"

Rocket answered," A few." before turning to work on another of his projects.

Groot said, "Is this a few" before beginning to raise his fingers as he recalled the different brothels Rocket had taken him to.

Rocket turned and replied," She does not need to know how many." Before taking a deep breathe and smelling Mister Quill's perfume.

Gamora catching Peter out of the corner of her eyes, asked," SO how long do you keep planning on being inferior to Peter."

Rocket took another deep breathe, to be sure he was correct in smelling Mister Quill before answering, "I don't know what you are talking about and tell Mister Quill to stop eavesdropping."

Gamora took a deep breathe before saying, "Peter, Get in here."

Peter entered and asked." What?"

Gamora answered," I told you to not use any cologne or deodorant or aftershave. So are date is off. But we are having a meeting. Groot make sure both of these jackasses are there. I am going to find a place for us to park."

Groot put his arms around Peter and Rocket and escorted both into the common room. 

Gamora followed behind them before saying, "Groot make sure neither of them leave the common room." and heading into the cockpit.

Drax came down before asking, "Who has pissed Gamora off?"

Groot pointed to Peter and than Rocket. 

Drax shook his head before asking, "What did they do?"

Groot turned on the translator before answering, "Peter put on his aftershave and Rocket smelled him and spoiled her plan to get them to knock off the stupidity."

Peter said, " I am not stupid."

Drax replied," Getting Gamora mad is stupid."

Gamora came back in the room before saying, "We are having a meeting to get this stupid problem solved."

Peter replied, "The problem is already solved, I am buying Rocket out of the guardians."

Rocket said," Than this meeting is not needed." and try to get up. Only to find groot had secured him to his seat with several vines.

Gamora replied, " Now we are going through everything that has been happening. And so help me if I don't get honest answer out of both of you, I am going to show you the real meaning of getting hurt." Before glaring at Peter and Rocket and adding," Have I made myself perfectly cleared."

Peter and Rocket both nodded their heads and waited for Gamora to continue.

Gamora said," Let us start with the most recent event." Before turning to Drax and asking, " What happened on this mission, exactly."

Drax told her exactly what happened including his orders to Rocket and how the canister did not make it all the way into the prison."

Gamora turned to Peter and asked, "Did you use the flash bombs?"

Peter ducked his head before answering," No, we did not need to."

Gamora turned to Rocket and asked," Why did you not remind Peter to use the flash bombs?"

Rocket answered," I was planting the bombs and was not close to him."

Gamora asked," Why did you guys not make sure you were all on the same page, before you did anything."

Drax answered," That was my fault, I told Rocket to get his ass in gear."

Gamora turned to Peter and taking a deep breath before saying," Peter, you are an excellent leader. You have your pluses and minuses like everyone here. But you need to lead and not let your ego control you."

Peter said," I will do my best never to let my ego get in my way."

Rocket replied," If we are done, I have some things to do."

Gamora shook her head before saying," We still have some other things to get straighten out."

Peter asked, "Like what?"

Gamora answered, " Like how you bumped your head with your seat belt still on you in the pilot seat."

Peter thought before replying, " That probably, how come I bumped my head/"

Gamora turned to Drax and asked," What happened before the jump?"

Drax thought for a moment before answering, "You mean the Fancy flying, the Kree shooting at us and You shooting down the Kree fighters."

Peter said, "Computer play cockpit picture prior to jump."

Rocket mimicking Peter voice, said," Delete all picture prior to jump"

Peter replied," Cancel Deletion order."

Rocket about to respond, Suddenly found Groot vine holding his mouth shut.

Peter watched in stun silent, as Rocket piloted the Milano like he was her owner.


	29. Groot make a sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Rocket still held captive by Groot and Gamora  
> Groot decide he needs to get more involved

Peter watch the scene, several times, before turning to Rocket and asking," Rocket, why did you compliment me on your flying?"

Rocket lied," You are an excellent pilot, Mister Quill never claim the compliment was for current event."

Peter knew he was being lied to, before saying," Gamora said 'no lying'." and crossing his arm.

Rocket immediately replied," No lying to her, does not mean I can not lie to you or Drax or if I need to Groot. Besides I already figured out the reason your being suck a dork, You can not handle the fact that I, who according to you is a stupid animal on your world, can do things you can not do. Or that I am close to, equal or better than you at certain things."

Gamora about to interrupt but saw Groot shake his head 'NO' realized when Rocket was angry, his mouth outran his brain.

Peter, not like being treated like an idiots, yelled back;" At least I am not some stupid vermin, who is an ungrateful rodent."

Rocket took a deep breathe, calming himself, before saying," Guess you don't have to worry about this ungrateful rodent, anymore since your buying me out of the guardians."

Gamora slammed her hands on to the table before saying, "Enough, you two are going to work this out like adults. Or so help me, I will make both of your lives a living hell."

One look into Gamora's eyes and the anger left Peter before he turned to Rocket and asked," How many times have you given me credit for something that I did not do?"

Rocket lied," That was the only time." Before slowing beginning to undo the vines holding him to the chair.

Peter glared at Rocket before asking," If I had waited for you, and once we got away, what kind of BS would you have handed me?"

Rocket lied," None everything went according to your plan."

Drax said," Rocket, that is not the truth. The sleeping gas canister did not make it until you swatted it through the window, You did not plant the bombs where Peter wanted them, plus you would have probably remark on Peter's marksmanship."

Rocket finish undoing the vines replied, "That is all unimportant, Mister Quill is buying me out of the guardians." Before attempting to leave the room, only to find his tail had been intertwined with more of groot's vines.

Groot put Rocket back on the chair before saying, "I know you to well, my little friend. I knew you would undo those vines. Now let us clean up this mess."

Rocket replied," Mister Quill has already decided to Buy me out of the guardians. So there is no mess to clean up."

Groot said, "So we are leaving the guardians." Sadden at losing his new friends.

Rocket shook his head before replying, "No only I am leaving the quardians. You are staying here with your new family."

Peter, Drax and Gamora almost in unison dropped their jaws to this announcement.

Groot calmly turned off the translator, before yelling, "I AM GROOT" 'what about your promise to me'

Rocket calmed himself before saying," I promise to find people to take care of you, These guys and gal are your new family. They will protect you better than I ever have."

Groot asked," I am groot?" 'You promise you would not leave until we were both certain that it was the right choice. I want more time before deciding if they are right for me'

Rocket answered," It has been more than six months-"

Groot replied," I am Groot" 'In your promise you told me that you would stay with me until we are both certain. I am not certain, I want at least one year to be sure.'

Rocket exclaimed, "You want me to stay here, with people that prefer you over me for another six months."

Groot sighed before saying," I am groot" 'actually I want one more year before you leave me here.'

Rocket replied," You want me to stay here that fricking long with these idjits."

Groot took a deep breath and sighed before saying," I am groot" 'So your word of honor has no honor in it'

Rocket stared at Groot before calmly and coldly replying." Very well, you have your year. Unless Mister Quills kicks me off the team."

Groot turned the translator back on before saying, " Sorry you guys had to hear that." 

Rocket asked," Who turn is it to cook?" 

Peter answered," It is my turn to cook." 

Gamora turned to Groot and said," Let Peter and Rocket go. We will continue this later."

Rocket said," I am going to my room to get something to eat." 

Gamora said," We will pick this conversation later." before leaving the room.

Groot walked over to Peter and said, " Under No circumstances are you ever allowed to kick Rocket off the team or you will definitely be answering to me." before picking up his translator and leaving the room 

Peter realized Groot was not joking before turning to Drax and saying, "So you have any new ideas."

Drax answered, " Yes, I now see another thing that Rocket does, whether intentionally or not, I do not know."

Peter looked at Drax and said, " So what is this new thing that you have discovered."

Drax ignored Peter's sarcasm and replied, "I let you figure it out. Since your the smartest person on this ship." Before going to his room. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gamora seeing Groot with the translator, asked, " What is the matter, Groot?"

Groot sighed before saying, " I think that I have lost Rocket's trust."

Gamora pulled Groot to her and replied, "He is mad, he will get over it and you did not betray any secrets he gave you."

Groot said," I hope your right." Before pulling away from her and head to his own room.


	30. Finding Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Peter both argue but not with each other

Rocket slammed the door to his room, He made himself a quick meal before sitting down and began to eat. He started to think about what Groot had done and started to argue with himself.

Rocket thought ----------- Rocket counter thought  
Groot had no right to betray me ---------- Groot did not betray me he just used my own words against me  
He should have left Mister Quill buy me out --------- But he and I both belong here and I know it  
Groot has been siding with them to much ---------- You always told him to do what he thought was right  
Groot should have told me when he had a problem with me ---------- If I listen more often to him instead of just telling him what to do maybe he would not have so many problem with me  
Groot has the translator now and does not need me --------- If something happens to the translator, how would he communicate with others  
Groot should not have to be bothered with my nightmares --------- Maybe if I got some Professional help, I could get over them  
Drax thinks of me as little more than a smart animal --------- After all is said and done are we not all animals  
Mister Quill will never get over me being better than him --------- Peter need to remember that he is better at some things than you and not be bother about those he is not better at you  
The team would be better off with someone else --------- It would take more than one person to replace me or any of the team  
I must be crazy to be arguing with myself ----------- I am definitely a crazy individual

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter made supper before saying," Okay dinner is ready."

After everyone sat down, Gamora asked," What is on your mind, Peter?"

Peter answered," I am trying to figure out what Rocket has done and what I have done in these past missions."

Gamora replied," Go get the reports about each mission and try and figure it out. Because I doubt Rocket will tell you."

Drax said, "I would help you, Peter but it is my turn to do the dishes." 

Peter replied,"That is okay, Drax. I think I can figure it out."

Drax gathered up the dirty dishes and went into the kitchen.

Gamora said," I am going on sentry duty but I know you can handle this problem."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter replied," I will do my best" Before opening the report and noticing he had destroyed his notes, so he was going to have to recall everything.

Peter thought, okay Drax was right Rocket did not bury the bombs where I told him to. So Rocket deserves the credit for getting Nova council out of the prison and for getting the canister into their cell.

Peter attempt-----------Peter thought --------------Peter realization

Hacking into Nova Corp----------- I did this so easily before --------------Rocket must have switch control from his computer to mine

Bomb building---------------Why is this not going together------------Because last time all I had to do was put 2 pieces together and not actually build it from scratch.

Understanding Groot without the translator--------Why can I not understand like I did before--------Rocket set me up on the test, anyone could understand Groot with those simple question.

Fixing the coffee maker-----------I can't believe I was dumb enough to take it apart-----------Rocket set me up to think I fix the coffee maker.

I am going to have a talk with him tomorrow morning. Right now I need to get some sleep.


	31. Reverting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Rocket does not think he needs appreciation for what he does, his ego does.

Peter set his alarm to the time Rocket usually got up, two hours earlier than what he did. Figure give Rocket time for Coffee before he joined him at the breakfast table.

Rocket figuring Mister Quill would want to talk to him, left his apartment and went into Mister Quill room and checked the time the alarm was set for. It was set for approximately 15 minutes after he usually left his room. So Rocket reset the clock for three hours later. So he could eat breakfast and be out of the ship before Peter was fully awake.

Rocket woke and knew today was his day to do the cooking, before going into the kitchen and making hotcakes and sausages. As if on cue both Drax and Gamora came out of the individual bedroom.

Rocket said," Morning Gamora, Drax. Breakfast is ready."

Gamora replied," Morning, Rocket. Do we have any homemade jam left."

Rocket answered, "If there is any left it is on the top shelf behind the leftovers from last night." As he finished his breakfast.

Gamora asked," Why the rush?"

Rocket answered," Since you parked us at Tygerion Seven. I am going to go get some scrap for my next project or two."

Drax asked, "Do you want me or Groot to come with you to carry parts?"

Rocket answered," I got it covered." Before starting for the door.

Gamora said, Tygerion 7 can be a dangerous place. I would advise you to take someone to watch your back."

Rocket replied," I have been here before and can watch out for myself."

Gamora realized Rocket was reverting back to a solo player and that was not good for the team before asking," Would you mind if I join you."

Rocket answered, " I got both of my little girls with me and a few of their friends." Before he left the Milano.

Gamora sighed before asking," Do you want to wake Groot or Peter?"

Drax answered," Groot may be a sound sleeper but he is easier to wake than Peter." Before heading to Groot's room.

Gamora walked to Peter's room and began to knock.

Peter hearing the hammering, roll over and looked at the clock. It was an hour later than when he wanted to get up. He quickly ran to the door and opened it.

Gamora, seeing Peter in just his underwear, said," Get dress, we all need to talk."

Peter blushed realizing he was only in his shorts before relying," Be out in a minute." and closing the door.

Drax walked by before saying," Groot will be out in a moment, he wanted to get some misting done before he joins us."

Gamora followed Drax to the common room before saying," Peter has to get dress, as soon as they are both here we can start."

Groot entered and switched the batteries in the portable translator before turning on the room translator and asking, "What is the purpose of the meeting?"

Gamora answered, " We are on Tygerion 7. It is probably the most dangerous place in the universe and Rocket went out there by himself. No one ever goes out by themselves."

Groot replied," Rocket has been here twice before but he never let me go with him."

Gamora said, "Than you know where he is most likely going."

Groot shook his head before replying," He never let me go with him. He had me protect our ship. But he always returned with Units."

Peter entered the common room before saying, "Okay. Let us get this meeting going."

Gamora turned and asked, "What do you know of Tygerion 7?"

Peter whistled in astonishment before answering," Only that Yondu standing order was we go in threes. I don't think even Thanos would go in alone."

Gamora replied," Rocket went into town earlier today by himself. Not allowing either Drax, Groot or me go with him."

Peter said," Than we need to go after him, did he mention where he was going."

Before Gamora could respond Rocket came in the room, slightly roughed up and pulling several large floating crates behind him, before saying," I went to a salvage yard." 

Gamora asked," What happened to you?"

Rocket answered, "Nothing that I could not handle."

Gamora replied," Than tell me why you seem determine to go back to being a loner."

Rocket answered," Because I realized that I am not part of the team. I am more of an accessory. Like a scope for a rifle useful but not necessary. You guys don't need me, your the Guardians of the Galaxy. I am nothing more than a useful, if unnecessary addition that does not belong."

Gamora replied," You are part of this team. Drax is the muscle. Peter is the charmer. Groot is the soul. I am the heart. You are the brains."

Rocket shook his head and said," Drax is more than muscle, he also is a skilled warrior and very noble person. Peter is a charmer but also intelligent and smart. Groot is not only the soul but his strength and loyalty to the team is without doubt. Gamora, you are heart and brains in the team. I am a self-center, unreliable, untrustworthy, grudge-holding Trouble-maker."

Peter said," Your comparing Apples to Oranges. Your comparing our good qualities to your bad ones." Not letting anyone ask what are apples and oranges.

Rocket asked," What are my unique good qualities?"

Peter thought for a moment before saying," Your an excellent weapons master."

Rocket sarcastically replied," I am good at blowing things up, sound like an important good quality."

Gamora said," Your an excellent tactician."

Rocket replied," I am good at making plans to steal things."

Drax said," Your very good at turning good qualities into bad sounding ones." Before he noticed Rocket's injury.

Rocket replied." I don't have time for this."

Drax asked," How bad is the wound?"

Rocket answered," I will take care of it when I get to my own room."

Peter had enough of it and went to grab Rocket before saying, "You are going to start acting like a part of this team again."

Rocket swiped at Peter's arm before disconnecting the tagger and race to his room. Knowing the crates would block the others.

Peter swore as he checked his hand and notice only light scratching. He try to move right but the crate moved the same way he did.

Gamora asked, "Peter these three crates are blocking us better than anything I have ever seen."

Drax grabbed a crate and immediately got pinned to the ground.

Groot walked over to the first crate and turned off the tagger before saying, "He had this back up plans ready in case we notice his wound. We will have to wait until he comes out of the room."


	32. Really Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora wants to talk to Rocket and use a trick she learned from him

Gamora said, "We need to get this settle before Rocket does something that gets him killed."

Peter replied, " We could confine him to the shop, when we are not on a mission."

Drax asked," Would he not than just sneak out without telling anyone?"

Groot, seeing the translator was still on, answered," Yes he would. We need to get him out here and settle the rest of this nonsense."

Peter replied," He just stick to his stubbornness. I don't know anyone as stubborn as him."

Gamora said," I am going to talk to him and he will talk to me."

Drax asked, " How are you going to do that?'

Gamora smiled before answering, " A trick Rocket used on me. I am going to use on him. The rest of you stay here." Before heading towards Rocket room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket finished bandaging his wounds before he left his soundproof apartment. As he enter the outer part of his room, he heard the knocking before asking, "Who is it?"

Gamora answered," It is Gamora."

Rocket asked, " What do you want?"

Gamora answered," I need to talk with you."

Rocket replied," Sorry ain't happening." Before starting making plans for the stuff he bought.

Gamora waited three minutes exactly before knocking on the door.

Rocket asked, " Who is it?"

Gamora answered," It is me, Gamora."

Rocket sighed before asking, "What do you want?"

Gamora answered, " I want to talk with you."

Rocket replied," Not happening." before trying to remember what he was plan on doing.

Gamora waited two minutes before knocking on the door.

Rocket asked," Who is it?"

Gamora answered," It is still me, Gamora."

Rocket replied," I don't have anything I want to talk to anyone about."

Gamora smiled before waiting one minute and knocking again.

Rocket yelled," If it Gamora, I still have nothing that I need to discuss with anyone."

Gamora smiled, she saw the beauty of Rocket's pestering, before continuing to knock.

Rocket had enough, he could not concentrate with the constant knocking. So he went to the door and opened it before saying," If you want to talk, fine but first bring me the stuff I bought."

Gamora asked," How am I to bring all that stuff in here by myself?"

Rocket tempting to say 'By using your hands and legs' but instead unhook the tagger from his belt before saying," touch this to the one on each pallet and they will follow you but if Peter, Drax or Groot come in here with you. I am not talking."

Gamora took the tagger before replying," I will be right back." Before heading to the common room.

Rocket shook his head before thinking, ' She learns things very quickly ' and smile as he recall him doing something similar to her

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamora entered the common room and saw Drax watching the holoview before asking, "Where are Peter and Groot?"

Drax replied, "After you left, Peter turned the holoview on to my favorite progam and I have been watching it ever since."

Gamora knew Peter turned the holoview on to distract Drax before saying, "Groot, Peter. We need to talk, so get out of the junk boxes."

Groot came from the cockpit area and said," I am Groot."

Gamora noticed the translator was turned off before turning it on and saying, "Groot, you can go back to the cockpit." Before walking over to the last box and saying, " Peter get out of the box, now."

Peter stood up before asking," How did you know which box I was in?"

Gamora answered," Your aftershave, I smelled it and so would have Rocket. He agree to let me talk to him. Hopefully we can make some headway and get this stupid issue resolved once and for all."

Peter got out of the box before asking," Do you think we will ever get back to being friends, again."

Gamora answered," Rocket can be very stubborn but he is also very intelligent." Before touching the tagger to each box and walking back towards Rocket's room. Surprise to find the door was left opened.

Rocket asked," What box did you have to chase Mister Quill out of?"

Gamora tapped the last box before asking," Are you ready to talk."

Rocket answered," A deal is a deal but as you talk I am sorting through this stuff."

Gamora replied, " As long as you pay attention to what I say."

Rocket said, " you will have 25 % of my attention."

Gamora replied," You better give me at least 50 % of your attention. I will ask you question to be sure your paying attention."

Rocket began to go through the first crate before saying, " You can talk and I will listen. Not saying it will change anything."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora talks to Rocket as he digs through the junk boxes he just bought.

Rocket begins to search the first crate of weapon parts before saying, "I am listening, Gamora."

Gamora sat down on one of the stool, that Rocket kept for company before asking, "Have you ever considered that by depriving yourself of acknowledgment for what you did, you were hurting your own ego and causing the anger with Peter and the rest of us to fester?"

Rocket examine a trigger mechanism before answering, " I get my acknowledgement when I get paid for a job."

Gamora asked," What happens when you don't get paid for doing a good job?"

Rocket answered," Are you talking Nova Corp, Mister Quill, Group or single individual."

Gamora did not realize how much of a loaded question it was so decide to get an answer for all the choices plus a few others. Before she asked," You are still a bounty hunter, what if a broker did not pay you?"

Rocket answered," First bounty I turned in was for five thousand credit alive or fifty credits dead. The bounty pleaded with me to shoot him because his former employer, who he stole from, was going to torture him for days to find the money that he stole. The broker gave me less than the bounty for him dead and told me that was all I was going to get before contacting the guy's former boss. Since I was being paid less than the bounty for him dead. I told the guy it was his lucky dead. He saw me point my gun at him and smiled before I shot him twice in the head.  
"The broker immediately sent his bodyguards on me and that just made two more dead bounties that he had to pay for. He than put a bounty on my head and after I took out those bounty hunters, I return to his place and taught him an expensive lesson. The boss of the guy that stole the money. Also was piss because with two shots in the head even a skilled telepath would be unable to dig out what happened to the money.  
"After that whenever I took in a live bounty, I got paid without any hassle. A wonderful thing about not having to worry about being cheated by a broker." While finding a couple of more pieces for his next weapons.

Gamora asked," Why did you mention Nova Corp?"

Rocket answered," Because they backed out of paying several bounties, which is why I prefer not to work for them."

Gamora said, "They have always paid what they agree to pay us for doing jobs for them."

Rocket replied," Of course every job we do for them, also ends up with us doing something else to get the job done. So they are getting two or more things done for the price of one."

Gamora asked, "What about the latest mission?"

Rocket shook his head before climbing out of the crate before going into his hidden apartment, not realizing Gamora did not know about it already, and returning a few moments later with a flash drive and toss it to Gamora before saying," That is a file I copied from Nova Corp. They notified the Kree that some radical pirates were going to attempt a kidnapping in their territory. They gave out our coordinates to the Kree. It also explains, at least to me, why they have us keep the council sedated until they were turned over to the Nova Corp.  
"The plan was for the battleship to chase us, while someone Nova Corp hired, delivered medicine to a planet that is close to the Kree/Nova neutral area. Afterwards Nova was planning to pay the ransom for the members of the council. It is all on that flash drive I gave you. Have a gander at it."

Gamora put the flash drive into her pocket before saying," I will look at it later but why do you think they gave us a fake mission?"

Rocket replied," How much of a difference do you think P- Mister Quill would have charge over being bait for a warship to follow, compare to rescuing some idiot council members. One is more a less a suicide mission the other is a noble cause." Imitating Peter's voice on the last part of the sentence.

Gamora nodded before asking," What about the other assignments."

Rocket answered," I have not done a complete investigation on the other assignments. In order to do that I am going to need to get in contact with a very old friend, if he is still alive." 

Gamora asked," Why did you just now bring this up?"

Rocket answered, "Because even though I dislike being used as bait for a warship, those idjits deserve to get the medicine they needed."

Gamora got up and counted paces between the door to Rocket apartment and the wall. It was 10 feet, the room was 12 feet before asking," How did you fit a full apartment into a two feet area?"

Rocket realized he had unwittingly shown Gamora his apartment before shrugging his shoulder and replying, "Would you believe me if I said it was Magic."

Gamora took a deep breath before saying, "For now, I will let that slide. WE have definitely gone off-track. So how about you joining us for dinner and we discuss it afterwards."

Rocket replied," Not tonight. I already made one of the specialty dinners that I like. We can continue this conversation, later."

Gamora stood before saying," I am holding you to that." Before leaving Rocket room


	34. Surprising revilations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins to discuss what he believes are things Rocket did and gave him credit for  
> Some are correct, some are not

Gamora entered the kitchen and seeing Drax has finished cooking, smiles before asking," Do you need any help?"

Drax answered," Please inform Peter, Groot and Rocket that supper is done."

Gamora replied," Rocket is eating in his own room. But I will let Groot and Peter knows supper is ready."

Drax said," I figure Rocket would be eating with us."

Gamora replied," Give him time to forget about being mad at Peter and he will." Before walking into the common room and finding Peter and Groot already at the table.

Peter seeing Drax turned off his laptop and placed it behind him before asking, "What are we having?"

Drax smiled before replying," The Crate that did not follow Gamora into Rocket room had food in it. It was even marked for guardian use."

Peter asked," Was that the reason, you kept going in and out of the kitchen?

Drax answered," Yes, I put away all the food, so none of it would spoil." Before reaching his hand into his back pocket and handing a card to Peter.

Peter took the card before asking," What is this?"

Gamora answered, "Open it and you will know."

Peter opened the card before replying," That smart stinking little fur ball."

Gamora asked, "What is it?"

Peter toss the contents of the card on to the table before saying," IT is a bill for the grocery."

Gamora picked up the contents and examine them before replying," He got some very good bargains here. I would just pay him and concentrate on get him back on board as a guardian."

Peter said," Speaking of getting him back on board. I was going over some of the reports and I think I have figure out some of the stuff he gave me credit for. Although I hate to admit I had to do some research to be sure."

Gamora asked," So are you going to tell us what you figure out so far?"

Peter nodded before saying," On this last mission, he planted the bombs, so when they exploded, the wall would not crush the members of the Nova Council. He than returned to where we made adjustments to the plan. Not sure if I told him to return to the Milano or not.

Drax replied," You told him that both of you would recover Groot and I return to the Milano."

Peter sighed before saying," So I owe Rocket an apology for my mistake. I will do that, the next time I see him, Gamora please remind me to do it."

Gamora seeing the slagging of Peter's shoulders, walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "You are learning to be an excellent leader."

Peter immediately perk upped before replying," I guess, I should try the direct approach and ask Rocket for the truth."

Groot noticing that the translator was still working said," You know he will denied it. Just like he denies everything else that he considers put his tough guy image in danger.

Gamora asked," When you ask him that, would you also ask him how he made it to and from the savage yards by himself. I never heard of less than two people going into the city by themselves?"

Groot answered," You forgot, Rocket can be very menacing when he wants to be. 

Gamora seeing everyone was done eating before saying," It is my turn to do the dishes. So Peter why don't you go and try to talk to Rocket."

Peter nodded before getting up and heading towards Rocket room.


	35. Peter and Rocket talk (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not ever conversation goes where you try to steer it

Peter stopped at his room and picked up the master key before approaching Rocket room. Once there, he took a deep breathe and knocked.

Rocket almost said 'come in' before remembering that it was Gamora's turn to do the dishes and asked," Who is it.?"

Peter replied," It is me, Peter Quill."

Rocket immediately replied, "Occupied."

Peter turned to walk away before stopping and saying," Rocket, we need to talk and straight this mess I made."

Rocket replied," Mister Quill, I am in no mood for your self realization or stupidity."

Peter said, "If you don't open this door, I will use the mastered to open it."

Rocket sighed before grabbing his special remote and press open and saying," You can come in, Mister Quill and talk."

Peter walked into the room and noticed Rocket was working on another invention before saying," First thing, I came here to apologize for my mistake in memory and not waiting for you, so we could cover their retreat."

Rocket immediately replied," Your forgiven, if you would be so kind and leave now."

Peter shook his head before saying," We are far from finished. We have to discuss the great job you did on planting those bombs and for flipping the canister into their cell."

Rocket replied, "I planted the bombs, where you told me to and the canister sailed into the cell by itself, And I am willing to take a lie detector to prove I am telling the truth."

Peter said," Knowing you, you have already figured out how to outdo any lie detector. So let us continued to your piloting the Milano and outflying the Kree single and double squad fighter ships."

Rocket yawned before replying, "I just got lucky."

Peter sighed before saying," Can you at least look at me, while we are talking."

Rocket turned to face Quill before asking," Mister Quill, are you willing to let me give you a quick demonstration?"

Peter replied," Sure." Wondering what Rocket was up to.

Rocket built his first tower to Quill's left before adding a blue stone and saying," This was my level of trust with Groot."  
He quickly built a second tower to Quill right and adding a blue stone and saying," This is my trust level with Gamora."  
He quickly built a small third tower and said," This is my trust level with Drax."  
He than said," I am going to build my trust tower with you before the translator incident but you have to hold it."

Peter shrugged and replied," Okay," still unsure what Rocket was trying to demonstrate .

Rocket got the tower half way between the height of Groot and Gamora's towers before tossing a small black item, he quickly yelled, "Frack that is a Gumijas bumba don't let it hit the ground."

Peter quickly moved to catch the item, Knocking over Gamora and Groot towers and his fell to the floor. But luckily he caught the item before it hit the floor.

Rocket turned to look at the mess before saying," That is what my trust is level is now."

Peter turned and saw Groot and Gamora's towers were just a little bigger than Drax and his was almost complete gone before saying," Why was Gamora's tower also destroyed."

Rocket answered," Because she is helping you. But since she is still not telling you everything I told you it is moving upward."

Peter wonder what Gamora had not told him before saying," You are going to allow me to pay for your work on the last mission."

Rocket replied," We still have not figure out what I owe you for travelling aboard this ship."

Peter said, "I don't charge any of the other guardians and I am not charging you."

Rocket replied," But I am not a guardian, I am just a temporary helper for one year."

Peter counted to ten before saying," I am going to talk to Drax, Groot and Gamora. Maybe they can help me prove you are a guardian." and walking out of the room.

Rocket sighed before closing his room door and locking it before going into his apartment and going to bed.


	36. Peter talks with the other guardians about Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ask for and get assistance from the other guardians concerning Rocket

Peter walked into the common room before saying," Everyone I need to talk with everyone and it concerns mister trouble."

Gamora entered and sat down before replying," So we are going to talk about you."

Drax sat down before asking," What are we going to discuss. your bad plans, your bad music or your bad attempt to date Gamora."

Groot turned on his translator before answering," I think he is referring to the other troublemaker, Rocket." and sitting down.

Peter said ,"Thank you, Groot." as he sat down.

Groot added, "But we will talk about you too, Peter."

Gamora said," Let us take care of one problem at a time and start with Rocket."

Peter replied," Now I was thinking-"

"No," interrupter Gamora, "I will be leading this conversation. Now the major problem is Rocket planning on leaving in a year and we have to stop him. In order to do that we must prove to him that we consider him as a team member."

Peter raised his hand and began saying," pick me, pick me. I have an idea."

Gamora sighed before replying, "Very well, Peter."

Peter put his hand down before saying," We get ourselves capture and let him rescue us."

Groot replied, "That will not work. IF he falls for it and later finds out it was not real, He will quit immediately considering it as a way to humiliate him. If he figures it out before hand, he would call Nova Corp to rescue us and take the Milano and leave."

Drax asked," Why not make him participate in group activities like we did the first time?"

Groot answered, "But this time, I can not make him do it. Since he is also angry at me."

Gamora smiled before replying," But I might be able to persuade Rocket to participate in a few activities."

Peter asked," How are you going to do that?"

Gamora answered," By blackmailing him into it. But we will start it tomorrow after breakfast."

Peter replied," Very well, but if your idea does not work. I am going to put my plan into action."

Gamora stared at Peter before saying," If you put your plan into action, We will leave you with your kidnappers."

Drax replied, "Beside with the bounty from Yondu off your head, you really don't have any major bounty."

Groot asked," What do you plan to force Rocket to do?"

Gamora answered," By black mailing him into pretending to be a team member and if he has to pretend, I am hoping he will realized that he is a very important team member, as we all are."

Peter asked," Do you think it will work?"

Gamora answered," IF it doesn't than we will have to try another method to convince him, that he is a guardian of the galaxy."

Drax replied," I think there is something else on his mind. That is why he is acting so distance from us."

Peter said," I think, we should all go to bed. I have the watch tonight." 

Gamora replied," Very well, we start on it tomorrow." and got up and left the table.

Drax said, "Sleep well, my friends."

Groot turned off the translator before heading to his room.

Peter hoped it would be an uneventful night.


	37. gamora second talk with Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Gamora continue their talk

Gamora walked up and began to knock on Rocket's door before saying," Holding you to your word, Rocket."

After a few minutes the door opened and Rocket replied," Fine let us get this over with."

Gamora entered the room and noticed the boxes were all empty before saying," So who else did not pay you the amount that was agreed on.'

Rocket answered," When your as small as I am, a lot of individuals think they can walk all over you. They learn real quick, No. One. Walks, Over. Rocket."

Gamora nodded before asking," How were you able to make it to and from the salvage yard with out help."

Rocket turned and glared before answering," On this world, the only ones that are willing to approach you. Want whatever you have and will take it by any means necessary."

Gamora nodded before replying," So how were you injuried?"

Rocket answered," I forgot that sometime they like to work as teams or groups."

Gamora asked," How many was in the group?"

Rocket answered," There was five in that group."

Gamora was sure of the answer to the next question before she asked it, " How many did you leave alive/"

Rocket answered," None. They were all lying face down bleeding out."

Gamora said, " So we have five bodies to get rid of."

Rocket shook his head before replying, " YOu don't have to worry the carrions will take care of the bodies."

Gamora raised and eyebrow before asking, 'The Carrions?"

Rocket answered," On this world, they very much believe in cannibalism and will not hesitate to roast a dead body over flames. They will strip the body of everything salvageable and than have a huge meal on the carcasses."  
"Which is why Nova Corp does not clean up the area. The innocent individual would get hurt, while Nova Corp would be unable to stop some of the crimes, they never stopped the cannibalism."

Gamora decided it was best to get it over with before asking," What would it cost for you to start acting like a member of the team, realistically?"

Rocket thought for a moment before answering," It will take me no more than ten days to keep my agreement. When I come back, I will pretend like nothing happened after I gather everyone to show them the translator and start calling Mister Quill, Peter Quill."

Gamora replied," And you have to take the units that you earn between that time and now."

Rocket said," We can discuss that when I get back, right now, I am going to bed." Before opening and walking to his apartment and going inside.

Gamora knew that Rocket would be able to be persuaded to do the right thing before leaving Rocket's room and heading to the common room to wait for rocket to come out.


	38. Rocket secret mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket temporarily leaves the ship  
> Gamora and Peter search Rocket room  
> Groot hope he did the right thing

Rocket left his room carrying a large a large knapsack loaded with weapons and his golden armor. He was surprised that Groot was waiting for him.

Groot said," Your going on another of those secretive missions?"

Rocket answered," Yeah buddy I am." 

Groot replied," Gamora is waiting for you in the common room. She will not let you pass without knowing what your planning."

Rocket realized Groot was right before asking," Will you help me get off this ship?"

Groot asked, "How long will you be gone?"

Rocket answered," If nothing goes wrong 3 days, if something goes wrong maybe a week."

Groot asked," What if your action fails?"

Rocket smiled and answered," If I fail they will come for the guardians thinking that they are in on it."

Groot knew he could not talk Rocket out of it and If Peter knew what Rocket was planning would try to let Nova Corp handle it before replying," See you in a week." and opening up his chest cavity for Rocket to hide in.

Groot closed his chest and went to the common room, seeing Gamora, Groot noticed his translator was still on before saying," I am going to take a little walk around the ship."

Gamora replied," Just be careful this is a rough world."

Groot carefully walked around the ship before finding the blind spot of the ship and reopened his chest to let Rocket out.

Rocket jumped out before flipping a small transmitter and a tracker to Groot before saying, "If you need me, you can contact me by using the transmitter, feel free to hide the tracker in my room." 

Groot watched Rocket quickly scamper away with his load of weapons before sticking the transmitter into his chest and going back inside the ship.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter waited until Drax relieved him watch duty before going to the common room. Seeing Gamora sitting there, he asked; "I thought you were going to bed."

Gamora looked up at him before answering," I need to talk to Rocket before I go to bed and he was suppose to come pass me before he left the city for something."

Peter replied," I still have the master key and we can see him in his room.

Gamora glanced up at him before asking," What do you think he would do if we enter his room without knocking?"

Peter answered," WE knock, if he does not answer than we use the key, he might be mad but we can tell him we were worry about him."

Gamora relpied, "Let us get this over with."

Peter smiled before heading to his room for the key.

Groot entered and seeing Gamora asked," What is wrong, Gamora?"

Gamora answered, " I know Rocket is going to do something horrible but I don't know what and I want to try and stop him."

Groot looked and seeing had not come back before replying," He has some secret personal missing and will not even tell me, what it is."

Peter came out of his room before saying," I can not find the master key."

Gamora looked at Groot before asking," Groot do you have the master key?"

Groot answered," I have not seen it since Peter lent it to Drax to get into his room, when he locked himself out of it."

Peter slapped his forehead and hurried up the steps to the cock pit.

Groot sat down on the couch before hiding the tracker between the seat and said," Rocket has been on his personal mission even before I meet him. I do know that two things happen during the missions, some Very Important Individual vanishes and several charities got huge anonymous donation to their causes."

Gamora asked," So do you think he is responsible for the disappearances?"

Groot answered," I think he know something about what happens to the individuals but will not talk about it."

Gamora replied," Someday he is going to have to tell us, everything." Hearing Peter approaching.

Peter looked at Gamora before saying," Drax left it in his room" before heading to Drax's room.

Groot asked, "Want to bet Drax has locked his room once he left it?" Before changing his seat.

Gamora answered," No because he has done it to often.:"

Peter returned before saying," He locked his keys inside his room again."

Gamora replied, "When Rocket comes out of his room, he can go through the shaft and opened it from the inside."

Peter sighed before saying," I am thinking of getting spares for Drax."

Gamora replied," He will just lock the spares in the room with the original.

Groot stood before saying," Peter, I believe it is your turn to dishes." and leaving the room.

Peter asked,: The next time that Rocket And I are suppose to talk would you be presents to help."

Gamora did not need to think before immediately replying," It would be an honor to help you and Rocket stop your quarrelling."

Peter stood before saying," I think I am going to follow Groot's advice and go make supper."

 


	39. Rocket secret mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket finds his targets.

Rocket knew where his next targets would be. They were Profiteers and would be at the old abandon space port. Rocket pulled up his file on the Rinsha's Profiteers. It confirmed what he knew, they were slave trader, rapists, murderers, and torturers. Rocket put his laptop away before he noticed an odd spacecraft parked close to one of the hangers. It was a Kree party cruiser, that only the wealthiest and most influential Kree could afford. 

Rocket quickly got into his Golden Armor before noticing that the Rinsha were partying and probably drunk or drugged out of their minds. Rocket knew that there was no bounties on any Rinsha's members. Most were just wanted dead by families that have been attacked by the group. So Rocket walked into the camp and began to shoot each of the Rinsha's member, who were too incapacitated to offer up any resistance.

Rocket Knew each member of the Rinsha's family was know for brutality and viciousness. When they caught an undercover Nova Corp officer, they roasted him alive before sending the body back to the previous Nova Prime. This Nova Prime had yet to risk any of her people on a suicide mission.

After putting a bullet in the head of the family. Rocket walked over to the shuttle and found an elder Kree statesman having his way with a young Skrull girl, who was crying. 

Rocket cleared his throat before imitating Saal voice and saying," You know the Golden Warriors do not put up with individuals who prey on children."

The Kree Statesman had heard of the Golden Warriors before replying," Don't hurt me I can make amends."

Rocket looked at the Skrull child, who was bleeding and both her eyes were swollen shut before saying," You could have gotten a prostitute a lot cheaper."

The Kree statesman replied," But prostitutes are not virgins." His last words

Rocket wasted no time before putting two shots into the Kree. One below the waist, the other between his eyes.

The Child hearing the shots, asked," Who is there?"

Rocket, imitating Nova Prime, answered, " Child, you are now safe. I can not take you with me but will send someone here to help you." Before checking out the rest of the ship. 

Upon finding the main computer, Rocket quickly hacked into it before sending an email with all the criminal activities of the Rinsha's family to Nova Prime personal computer. He decided to use the web, one of his hacker IDs, wondering why other hacker kept with one ID before heading back to the Milano.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groot feeling a vibration coming from inside him, turned to Gamora before saying, " I am going to have another walk around the ship."

Gamora smiled before saying," Very well, But be careful. Like I told you before this is a dangerous place."

Groot nodded before going outside. He went to the ship's blindspot and saw Rocket coming toward him with his bag.

Rocket said," Open up and let me inside."

Groot reached inside and gave Rocket his smalll transmitter back before saying," I hid your tracker on the couch and they still think your in your room."

Rocket opened his bag and put the transmitter in it before closing it and replying," I will get the tracker after I come out of my room."

Groot said," I better go in now. Before they come search for me." and helped Rocket up towards his chest.

Rocket climbed in before saying," Thank you."

Groot replied," Your welcome" before closing his cheast and entering the Milano.

Gamora seeing Groot enter before asking," Will you please go get Rocket, we need to discuss something."

Groot, seeing the translator was still on, answered," I will see if I can get Rocket to come out," before heading to Rocket room.

Groot made sure no one was around before opening his chest and letting Rocket out.

Rocket opened his door before taking his bag and placing it on the stool, he than turned to Groot and said," Give me a second." Before grabbing his back up weapon kit and nodded to Groot.

Groot picked Rocket up by the scruff and carried him and the bag to the common room.

Peter said," Glad you could come out here. I need you to crawl through the ventilation shaft and open Drax's door. He left both the master and his key in there."

Rocket replied," All I need Is pick the lock."

Peter said, " I got these locks, so everyone can have their privacy. They are unpickable."

Rocket replied," We will see, " and quickly walked to Drax's door.

After five minutes, Rocket returned to the common room before tossing Peter the two keys.

Peter said," Those locks were suppose to be unpickable."

Before Rocket could replied," Drax appeared and said," Nova Prime wants to talk to you now."


	40. Nova Corp Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova Prime is checking email  
> When she is forced into a decision

Nova Prime was grateful that she was an early riser. She could get her mail read before her staff got there and her day began. Without warning her screen began to flash with a warning.

READ THIS OR RELEASE TEN CAPSULES EACH WITH A EPIDEMIC COMPUTERIZED PLAGUE. countdown to release first capsule 1:29. 

Nova Prime seeing that her time was running out opened the email. The computer flashed FIRST CAPSULE DESTROYED and a web appeared around the document.

Nova Prime knew this hacker was code name SPIDER because he always had a web around his messages and the last time she deleted a message from him. It took Nova Computer Experts, three weeks to destroy the virus.

Nova Prime was half way through the summary letter, when a message appeared on her screen. ARE YOU READING OR SKIMMING please click response.

Nova Prime hated being treated this way before hitting READING which caused the computer screen to flash SECOND CAPSULE DESTROYED.

After getting half-way through the report, Nova Prime's receptionist stuck his head in before saying," Anything you need, Prime."

Nova looked up and replied," I want every department head here and also Dey and Saal." before continuing to read the report.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova Prime glanced at her department heads before saying," You have all read the report. We have less than two hours to make a decision before the virus is released from that message."

The Computer Science head officer replied," You should hae contacted us, we could have defused the virus."

Nova Prime glared at the CS Officer before asking, "Than tell me why the last time The Spider sent me a message. The virus disrupted computer service for a overa week and we lost thousand of old files and some important current files."

The CS head officer answered," This time we have an idea of how The Spider works."

Nova Prime asked," How long would it take you to safely deactivate the virus."

The CS head Officer answered," It would take maybe an hour to deactivate the current virus."

Nova Prime replied, "I had under 2 minutes to stop the first virus. We now have under 45 minutes to deactivate the last virus with a decision. This time there is no multiple choice answer."

Saal said," From the information that I have obtain from several sources. The Profiteer family is current on Tygerion 7 and Peter Quill and his team should not be far from it. Let them investigate it."

The Nova Corp Investigation Head Officer replied," We can get a group of our people out there in about 3 days, if we hurry."

Nova Prime asked," Do you know what happened to the last time we sent anyone out to investigate the Rinsha's family?"

The NCI Head Officer quickly checked his file before saying," I think you might be wise to send in Mister Quill and his team."

Dey asked," What are we going to offer them as compensation?"

Nova Prime answered," Whatever bounties are on members of the Rinsha's family."

The NCI Head Officer quickly checked his file before replying," I think that would be an excellent idea."

Nova Prime asked, " Any questions or objections?"

The CS Head Officer answered," Did you do as my department requested and have all your email duplicate to a second computer?"

Nova Prime replied," That I did and the computer is only linked via satellite to this computer." As she typed in her plan of action on to the message.

The CS Head asked," What is happening now?"

Nova watched as the Message vanish to be replace with a timer set for 48 hours and counting down. Before answering," It looks like we have a 48 hour reprieve. Now I want the CS team to work on the secondary computer and tell me how to stop another virus attack like this. Dey I need you to send the message and coordinates to Mister Quill. Hopefully we will solve this before the timer runs out."

Everyone nodded and left.


	41. Investigating a massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians assignment is to arrest the Rinsha's Profiteers.  
> They instead have to investigate the massacre with The Kree, The Skrull, The Asgardian, and Planetary Law Enforcement

Peter hurried down the steps before saying," We have another assignment from Nova Prime, we are to arrest members of the Rinsha profiteers. Bonus is all the bounties are ours."

Gamora replied," Peter the Rinsha's are extremely barbaric and violent. We will need to go in and prepare to fight them to the death."

Peter said, "They can not be that bad."

Gamora replied, " Thanos found them to be to unstable mentally and to barbaric even for him."

Rocket said, "So the mad titan consider them even crazier and more violent than him."

Gamora replied," They are considered by many to be violent socially depraved lunatic. I advise us to be ready for a true battle."

Rocket said, " In that case, I better get my big guns out." before going to his room.

Peter turned to Gamora and asked, "Did you know that Rocket had bigger guns."

Gamora smirked and answered," Yes, I knew he had bigger and badder guns. He just keeps them hidden so no one plays with them.". before getting her own arsenal of weapons out.

Drax came down the steps and says, " we are at the coordinates Nova Corp gave us."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket entered his room and quickly unpacked the bag, he placed the golden armour and his special gun back into the hidden compartment of his cryptic chest. Before grabbing his two largest guns (he calls them the Overbearing Fruit Sister). He than proceed to gather up bombs and extra ammo (even thou he knew all but the child are dead).

Rocket reenter the common room before turning to Groot and saying," Hey buddy, would you do me a favor and carry this stuff for me."

Groot reached over and turned off the translator before saying," I am Groot" 'I will carry it for you in exchange for you sleeping on top of me for one week."

Rocket replied," One day and that does not count the required day."

Groot said," I am groot." ' a week and that counts for getting you out of and into the ship for your special mission.'

Rocket replied, " You have a point 3 consecutive days and it will not include the one required day." 

Groot shook his head before saying, " I am Groot." 'Four days straight including the required day for the month.'

Rocket sighed before replying," Fine you got a deal." 

Groot quickly put the extra ammunition onto his chest before turning on the translator and saying," Let us go and grab the baddies."

Peter turned to Groot before asking, "What was that about?"

Groot answered," Private conversation between Rocket and myself."

Gamora said, , "Peter we need to get going before they leave or solidified their position." and headed out of the Milano.

Peter replied, "You heard Gamora let us get going." and started after Gamora.

Drax followed after Peter leaving Groot and Rocket bringing up the rear. As they headed into the profiteer's camp.

While Gamora and Peter examined the profiteers in hope of finding one alive, so far all were dead. Rocket started to rob the dead with Groot helping him.

Drax turned and saw what Rocket and Groot were doing, said; " It is a disgrace to rob honorable warriors."

Rocket flipped his identifier to Drax and asked," Tell me what you find honorable about any of these profiteers." before continuing to take everything of value on the deceased.

Drax began to run the identifier on each corpse and finding nothing but horrible crimes upon horrible crimes.

Rocket asked, "So how honorable are these warriors?"

Drax glared at Rocket before saying," These are not honorable warriors but even calling them scum of the universe is too good for them."

Rocket stopped and yelled, "Peter Quill, I heard something coming from by the building." Before heading toward the building with the shuttle parked by it.

Peter, Gamora and Drax quickly followed Rocket before the latter said," It seems to be coming from the shuttle."

Gamora went to the door and opened it and saw the young skrull girl laying on the bed.

Drax pointed the identifier at the guy on the floor before saying," This is Kree Statesman. We must notified Nova Prime about what we found."

Rocket replied," You guys do what you want. I am going to search for more loot."

Peter said," If you take loot, you don't get any of the bounty."

Rocket replied," Fine by me. You can split the bounty with Gamora and Drax. I will split the loot with Groot." Before leaving the shuttle.

The Skrull girl asked," Are you the ones the lady said she was going to send to help me?"

Gamora said," Peter you go outside and call Prime. I will stay here until help arrive."

Peter nodded before saying," Okay." and heading outdoor to call Nova Prime.

Gamora asked," What all did you see?"

The Skrull girl answered," HE" and pointed to the dead Kree on the floor, "Beat me until I could not see. He than tore off my clothes and I try to change but could not. He than slammed me to the wall. I heard the door open and a guy said something to him and than I heard a shot and than a woman told me someone would come to help me."

Peter said, "Bad news, we are take the girl to the local hospital and than leave the area. We are to assist in the investigation with several other races. We are to meet at the local law enforcement agency at sunrise."

Gamora turned to the girl and asked, "Would it be okay, if Drax carries you?"

The Skrull girl looked at Drax before answering," If he wants to, he can."

Drax walked over to her before gentling picking her up and replying," You remind me of my own daughter." Before stepping on top of the Dead Kree Statesman.

Peter lead them to the gate before saying," Rocket. Groot. We have to leave and come back tomorrow."

Rocket and Groot both carrying a bag each. Before asking," Why are we leaving?"

Peter answered," Because this has become an intergalactic case and you need to put everything back."

Rocket replied," Peter Quill is crazy to think I am letting Carrions have anything I have already salvage."

Peter saw someone grab one of the body and ran off with it before asking," What the hell was that?"

Rocket answered," A Carrion and he will be back with more to pick the area clean of bodies."

Peter quickly put a call into Nova Prime and told her about the Carrions and than said," Nova Prime want us to stay and guard the place."

Rocket sighed before saying, " I can put the security system back on temporary, while Drax, Gamora and you, Peter Quill take the girl to the hospital. Groot and I will than return to the Milano."

Gamora replied," Do it Rocket. That way we can all get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow."

Peter said," We will see you guys back on the Milano."

Rocket waited until the rest of the guardians left before saying," We split the loot, 50/50 after expenses."

Groot nodded before walking towards the Milano.

Rocket quickly activated the security system and joined up with Groot to walk back to the Milano. So they could hide the ;arge unit slips in the ventilation shaft and the smaller ones under his bed. 


	42. Investigation afoot (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you mix a Kree investigation team, A skrull investigation team, an Asgard Investigation Team, Shiar Empire investigation team, A Nova Corp investigation team, Local Police officers and The Guardians of the Galaxy to investigate the massacre of a bunch of Lunatic murdering socialpaths

Rocket asked," Why are we arriving early?"

Peter answered," So we can get a heads up on this investigation." As they entered the police station.

Gamora replied," Guess we needed to get up a lot earlier." As they saw 20 individuals in the conference room.

To add to the problem, in came three planetary investigators. One took to the podium before saying," I knew this was a mistake. There are two many people here to do this investigation without stepping on each other feet. So we are going to have each group have one representative out in the field. One representative from each team will observe the autopsies. The rest will wait for results and coordinate what is learned from the other two groups. Now decide among your individual group. who will do what."

Peter turned to the other guardians and said," I will be the field investigator, Gamora will go to the autopsies and Rocket will help coordinates the reports."

Rocket replied," I think the field investigator should be Gamora, Drax to the autopsies, and Peter to help coordinate the reports."

Gamora asked," Why not Peter to the autopsies and you to be coordinator."

Rocket answered," Drax may not understand metaphor but he is smart. Peter would drive everyone crazy with his music. Myself, I plan to go get drunk and enjoy some peace and quiet."

Groot asked," I am groot?" 'What about the stuff we gathered?'

Rocket replied. " Take care of that before we get drunk."

One of the Planetary Investigator came up and said, "I am Chief Investigator Ricardo Tatoo." before asking, " Which one of you is Rocket?"

Rocket answered," I am, what is the matter?"

Ricardo replied," According to one, Starlord Peter Quill, you took some evidence from the crime scene."

Rocket glared at Peter before saying," I salvage few weapons."

Ricardo replied," You will hand over all the salvage items you took."

Rocket said," I will be willing to sell you the items I have salvage for a fair price."

Peter quickly interjected, "Rocket, give him the salvage weapons. I will reimburse you from the bounty on them."

Ricardo looked to Peter before saying," There are no active bounties on the Rinsha Profiteers. Mostly just bench warrants for them missing parole meetings."

Rocket replied," Guess that why Nova Corp was so generous."

Ricardo said," You either hand over the salvage weapons or we will go to the Milano and take them."

Rocket replied," Would you be able to tell weapons I made from the Rinsha's weapons?"

Ricardo answered," We can impound the Milano until such time as you relinquish the weapons."

Rocket replied," But the Milano is owned by Starlord Peter Quill, the idiot of the guardians."

Ricardo said," Fine, you are under arrest until such time as you decide to relinquish those weapons."

Rocket replied," Groot, Our little party will have to wait until they release me." Before offering his wrist to Ricardo.

Ricardo sighed before saying," Jerry, please take Rocket to solidary confinement until further notice."

Rocket said," Lead the way Terry."

Jerry replied," It is Jerry." Now come along. Wondering why Rocket was being so nice about it.

After Rocket was token away Peter asked, " How are we dividing things up?"

Gamora answered," How are we going to get into the area, Rocket turned the security shield back on."

Ricardo, who had yet to leave the area, replied," Don't worry we have some of the best computer expert on hand."

Gamora smirked before saying," Peter I think it would be best if you stay here and help coordinate the reports. Drax will send his reports from the autopsies and I will send report from the field."

Peter replied," Great idea, Gamora."


	43. Investigation afoot (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians try to help get the investigation started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid a lot of useless names. Other than main characters and a few others, who will be seen in more than one or two chapters. I am just going with their race.

Gamora sighed and thought the bus was too cramped. A few fights had almost started but the lead planetary detective Jerry quickly crushed them. But at least they were finally at the Rinsha's campsite.

Jerry stood and very clearly stated," Do not wander around alone. There are Carrion around and they will kill and eat almost anything. Now after you leave the bus make your way over to the gate." Before getting off the bus.

Gamora decided to be the last one off the bus and watched in amusement as the others try to get off first without touching each other.

Jerry attempted to deactivate the security system before asking," Gamora, what is the security system password?"

Gamora answered," You will have to ask Rocket, he reactivated it before we left the area."

The Skull replied, " No need to ask him, I can hack it.". before approaching the keypad.

After everyone attempted with the exception of Gamora tried to hack the system before Jerry brought in a professional de-hacker know only as Delta.

Delta said," Two things before I decided whether or not I can help you. How many times have you tried to hack this system and who is the original hacker."

Gamora answered," They have tried to hack it exactly one hundred thirty eight time. The person, who restarted the system was Rocket."

Delta glanced at Gamora before asking," Are you talking about Bounty Hunter Rocket?"

Gamora nodded before saying," Yes, he is part of my team."

Delta laughed before saying," The code is asking for three numbers but with my limited attempts at hacking his system, I have learned he not only uses numbers but letters, signs and symbols. This code is asking for a three digit number but when you add in the potential of letters from just a basic language, signs and number system you are well over one hundred and fifty thousand combinations. When you add in all the different languages and sounds. Your looking at close to a million possible for the three digit code."

Jerry sighed before saying," In other words we are going to have to bring Rocket here."

Gamora replied," So your going to drop the charges on Rocket."

Jerry said," The charges were dismissed.

Gamora asked, "Why were they dismissed?" Having a bad feeling about it.

Jerry replied," My partner Frieda persuaded Starlord to hand over the salvage weapons from the Milano."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frieda waited until everyone left before walking over to Peter and asking," Would you do me a small favor, Starlord." Before running her hands down his back.

Peter swallowed and answered," It all depends on what you want."

Frieda, keeping her voice as sexy as possible, replied," Would you go to your ship and bring back all the things Rocket salvage from the area. It would help the investigation so much."

Peter said, "I don't think Rocket would appreciate me messing with the stuff in his room."

Frieda moved to the front of Peter before rubbing her hands down the inside of his leg before asking, "Are you sure about that?"

Peter wet his lips as he saw Frieda large cleavage was only a few inches from his face before answering," I will be back as soon as I can." and leaving the room

Frieda smiled before deflating her chest and returning to work.

Peter ran out of the building and quickly made his way to the Milano. In all his excitement, thinking how hot Frieda look, had trouble getting into the Milano. Once inside he ran to his room and grabbed the Master key before using it to open Rocket locked door and entering. He was grateful Rocket had not yet taken any of the weapons apart. He started to leave before checking the room and finding the bag with the unit slips under Rocket's bed. So he grabbed both bags before heading back to the police station.

Frieda smiled as she saw Peter returned with two bags before saying," So is that everything that Rocket took from the crime scene." 

Peter face fell, as he notice the change in breast size but replied," That is everything that was in his room that he salvaged."

Frieda turned to the other investigators before saying, " Okay, we have the weapons from the crime scene. Let us get through them."

Almost immediately upon taking the first weapon out of the bag, a verbal fight started between The Kree and the Asgardian investigator with the Shiar investigator joining in moments later.

Frieda yelled twice before getting the attention of the other investigators. She calmed down before saying," It seems the Rinsha Profiteers liked to combine weapons from different groups."

Rocket having been released from Solitary came into the room with Groot following close behind him (Groot was waiting for Rocket just outside of solitary confinement) All it take was one look at the two bag sitting by Frieda for Rocket to yell, "Peter Jason Quill. How. Dare. You. Enter. My. Lock. Room. Without. My. Or. Groot. Permission."

Everyone turn to look at Rocket as he approach Peter.

Peter said," Rocket, my friend, I did it so they would release you from solitary."

Rocket , not lowering his voice, replied," You think I am an idiot. That female investigator probably inflated her chest and you fell over backward in hopes of getting lucky."

Peter immediately said," Rocket. They were part of the crime scenes."

Rocket replied," Oh I am not mad about that, at least not totally. I am mad because you made it a strict rule, under no circumstances do you enter someone elses room without their permission or are in dire need of help. You do remember what you said about the person who room gets invaded has the right to punish the intruder right."

Peter noticed everyone's attention was on him and Rocket before saying," The person who was intruded on can punish the intruder any way he or she see fits."

Frieda, having received a text from Jerry, said;" Rocket, You are need at the Rinsha campsite to deactivate the security system."

Rocket replied," Tell them I am busy" Before cocking his head to Groot.

Groot walked behind Peter and quickly secured Peter to the chair before saying," I am Groot." 'Rocket, did you mean that I can come and go from your room.'

Rocket replied," We will discuss it in more details after I punish Mister Quill, here." Before flexing his paws and letting Peter see his sharp claws reflecting off the fluorescent lights.

Peter had a horrible idea of what Rocket was going to do with his claws before saying," Come on, Rocket. No need to go to extremes."

Rocket glanced out of the corner of his eyes and notice the Skrull and Kree were grinning, The Asgardian and Shiar were looking at Peter with pity. Rocket hopped on top of Peter before saying, " Don't worry it will be over very soon."

Peter noticed Groot had left a clean opening for a Vasectomy from Rocket before whispering, " Please don't."

Rocket raised his hand before quickly removing the headphone and Walkman from Peter and giving them to Groot before saying," NO Music for 90 Earth days."

Peter relieved Rocket did not do what he thought he was going to do before replying, " Thank you."

Rocket whispered," I will let Gamora know about this and you can think how she will punish you." before making scissor motions with his hands.

Peter asked," Any way for this to remain our secret."

Rocket replied," Unlimited use of your unit slip for 24 hours."

Peter asked," Why not use your own."

Rocket answered," Because if you don't want Gamora to find out, your paying for my fun for the next 24 hours."

Jerry said," I hate to interrupt your plans. But Bounty Hunter Rocket, your heading to the Rinsha campsite and turn off the security system."

Rocket replied," You are not my boss, and unlike Peter here, I don't fall head over heels because someone put an oversized chest in my face."

The Kree said," You will do as Frieda says." Trying to figure how to take the Shiar's battery out of it.

Rocket replied," I be more careful about the Rinsha weapon you have in your hand. Because if your not careful, they have been know to explode, sometime by accident and sometimes by design."

The Skrull laughed before asking," What was your plan to do with the weapons?"

Rocket figure to try and really mess with their minds before answering," After carefully taking them all apart, sell them back to where they come from and get myself some quality parts."

Frieda said," Peter tell Rocket to head to the Rinsha camp."

Rocket turned to Peter before saying," Sure Mister Quill order me to Rinsha's camp. So I can tell Gamora everything that had been going on here."

Peter asked," What would it cost to postpone your fun to take care of the security system?"

Rocket answered," A quarter of a million units from each represented party for me to use as I see fit."

Everyone was shocked at what Rocket wanted before The Asgardian said," You are crazy if you think we would pay you that kind of money to turn off the system."

Without missing a beat, Rocket replied;" Hey, I am willing to negotiate." Catching everyone off guard.

Groot swiped Peter's unit card before undoing the vines securing him to the chair.

Rocket said," Hey Peter. See you tomorrow about this time." Before he and Groot left.

Frieda was the first to recover and immediately text Jerry 'Rocket wants compensations for the weapons. Return here to discuss it.' Knowing this was not a good start.

Peter sighed and figured he better tell Gamora everything before Rocket and Groot return. He was sure Rocket would continue to use the information to black mail him until he did.


	44. investigation afoot (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and the other detectives go to the hospital to interview the female skrull

Gamora sighed before asking," When were we going to interview the young female skull?"

Jerry answered," Since we need to get through the security system and Rocket wants compensation before he helps. We are going to the hospital next."

The Kree Investigator said," I will interview-"

"You will do such thing," interrupted the Skull investigator.

Jerry said," The interview will be done by Gamora." As they got back on the bus

Gamora looked up and asked," What do you mean I am doing the interview?"

Jerry answered," The young girl knows you. She will not be afraid to talk to you. But there will be a Skrull Legal Enforcer to protect her rights and a Skrull Children Investigator there to act as her personal protector."

Gamora asked," How are the rest of the investigators to ask questions?"

Jerry answered," You will be wearing a hearing device that will allow us to ask questions through you."

Gamora replied," No, you will have a monitor in the room and someone can type the questions in and I will ask though questions."

Jerry said, " Gamora, you are being as stubborn as Rocket."

Gamora replied," I will not have the Enforcer thinking that I am asking all the questions. I know what they do when they think someone is violating a victim's rights."

Jerry asked," Anything else?"

Gamora answered," Yes, I want a keyboard for her to use on case she does not want to say something aloud."

Jerry quickly text his partners before saying," It will all be ready by the time we arrive."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the hospital. Jerry said," Gamora, she is in room 224. We will be in room 222."

As the rest of the investigators went into room 222. Jerry and the Skrull walked Gamora to room 222, which was being guarded by a Nova Corp Officer and a Skrull Officer.

After a quick nod from Jerry and the Skrull, the door to the room was opened for Gamora to walk in.

Gamora realized instantly that this was becoming more and more a very strange case. They never used Ranking Officers to guard a victim."

The young Skrull girl seeing Gamora, said," Hello."

Gamora quickly put the issue she was thinking about out of her mind before replying," Hello. I am here to interview you about what happened."

The young Skrull girl nodded before saying," I know."

Gamora asked," Would it be okay if I sat down beside you instead of on the other side of the table?"

The young Skrull glanced at her two Protectors, who both nodded before answering," I would like that."

Gamora moved her chair to the other side of the table before saying, "To keep you from being scared, the rest of the investigators are listening in another room and will be able to ask you question through the monitor and you can reply by typing in your answers. But all that can wait until we get some other stuff out of the way."

The Young Skrull asked," Like what?"

Gamora answered," How did you get to be a prisoner to the group you were being held by?"

The young Skrull answered," My father sold all of us off to pay his gambling debt off."

Gamora seeing the reaction from the Protector, through the inactive monitor, asked," Who did your father sell and to whom?"

The Young Skrull answerer," He sold all of us to the group that you and your friends rescued me from. They sold my oldest brother to a Shiar Ambassador, my oldest sister to a Xandarian business man, my next older brother to an Asgardian noble, my older sister to a very odd looking alien. He than sold me to the Kree, who was coming to get me personally. My younger brother was sold to another Skrull."

Gamora nodded before saying," So tell me what happened after that."

The Young Skrull answered," We were separated but given fresh fruit to eat. We were told that they had to keep us healthy for our new masters. My older sister, that was not sold, was token away because they said they were not feeding someone no one wanted.  
We all heard her screams-" before beginning to sob.

Gamora placed a hand on her shoulder before saying," They were probably putting a drug into the air to keep you from fighting back."

The Young Skrull stopped sobbing before continuing," One by one my brothers and sister were token away by their new master. I saw that they had a collar around their neck and it was flashing colors. The day that the guy who bought me final came and I was taken to his waiting craft. He order me to remove my clothes, I refused. So he ripped off my clothes and hit me as I tried to stop him. After a while he had all my clothes off and I was pretty badly beaten up.  
"He than ordered me to preform oral on him, I told him where to go. He hit me again, I heard him remove his clothes before saying that he was going to do it the hard way. I still fought him and he continue to beat me. Suddenly I heard the door opened but could not make out who was standing there. After the Kree said something I thought I heard a shot. Than the people that were there said 'they did not care for pedopholes and that they could not take me but help was on the way.' before they left."

Gamora nodded before saying," If you think of anything left us know." and turned on the monitor.

The Young Skrull bit her lip before replying," They also mentioned something about Golden Warriors"

The Monitor immediately began to flash 'GAMORA COME IN HERE NOW'

Gamora replied," I will be back in a little while." Before heading out of the room.


	45. Golden Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora learns about the Legend of the Golden Warriors

Gamora entered the room before asking," What is with the urgency?"

Jerry answered ," The Golden Warriors are a group of vigilantes that captures and execute some of the pedophiles without a trial. None of the pedophiles' bodies have ever been found. Although a lot of children charities have received huge donation from the missing pedophiles.  
It is uncertain what has became of them."

Gamora asked," What did the children, who were rescued say?"

Jerry answered," Those that were rescued alive, have given to much counter information to be of any help."

Gamora asked," So what solid evidence do you have?"

Jerry answered," The group get confession by using an illegal truth serum that is not easy to get. On the black market a counterfeit serum sells for over million units. It is illegal to manufacture the drug."

Gamora asked," Where do they operate out of?"

Jerry answered," They have been known to operate in every system. They send a internet link of every person they kidnap to law enforcement agency and to news outlets within the galaxy. This is the first time no link has been sent."

Gamora replied," And the longer we are away from the crime scene the more evident can vanish by nature and time."

Jerry nodded before texting his partner and saying," I have told Frieda to issue an apprehension warrant for Rocket and Groot."

Gamora replied," That will only cause Rocket to further hide himself from your search. Plus he does seem to have some unknown resources he can use."

Jerry asked," like what?"

Gamora answered," On Pluronium, he made contact with someone for special keys for the rescue of a group of diplomats from different cultures."

Jerry asked," Does he have any on this planet?"

Gamora answered," If he does , he has never told anyone about them."

Jerry replied," The warrant has already been issued and every law enforcement agency on this planet will be searching for him."

Gamora asked," You do know Groot is with him?"

Jerry answered ," Should make it easier to find him."

Gamora replied," Maybe but it certainly not make him more cooperative with law enforcement agency or this investigation."

Jerry said," We will see what happens but right now we are heading back to the office.


	46. Regroup

Gamora was glad they were back at the police station. She walked over to Peter before asking," Where is Rocket?"

Peter answered," He and Groot went out to have some fun."

Gamora nodded before asking, " Where is your Walkman?"

Peter answered," Rocket took it for my entering his room without permission."

Gamora asked," Why did you go into Rocket's room?"

Peter decided it was best to be totally honest before telling her everything that happened since she left.

Gamora said," We will continue this conversation in private."

Frieda asked ,"Any ideas as to where Rocket might be off to?"

Gamora answered," Depends on how many units he has on him."

Peter reached into his back pocket before saying," That little fireball swiped my unit card."

Gamora sighed before asking," When did Rocket get behind you?"

Peter answered," He did not, Groot secured me to the chair and-" Stopping himself as he realized it was Groot that swiped his unit card.

Jerry asked," Do you have any idea as to where Rocket will go with your leader's unit card."

Gamora answered," Depends on what all this planet has to offer for his entertainment."

Jerry replied," Just give us a general idea."

Gamora smirked before answering, " any place that sells booze, weapons, or junk. You might also consider any respectable brothel, than he might be after some decent bounties."

Frieda replied," I don't think any Brothel would allow him in it. I also don't think anyplace that sells alcohol or weapons will allow him entrance to their business, so we should check out local bounties and junkyards."

Gamora turned to Peter before asking," What did Rocket say before he left."

Peter answered, " That he would see us in twenty four hours."

Gamora replied, "I will see you in twenty-some hours when Rocket return because until than we can't do anything."

Frieda replied," We will contact everyone when Rocket is caught."

Gamora said," Good enough,". Before texting Drax and telling him to meet her at the Milano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place after Rocket returns from his 24 hours of fun.


	47. Rocket's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket returns to the police station just before his 24 hours of fun time expires  
> Peter is not happy  
> Nor is anyone else

Rocket entered the room before saying," As promise I am back."

Frieda turned and seeing Rocket asked," How the hell did you get in here?"

Rocket smirked before answering, "I walked through the open door. You really should close it, so no uninvited individuals can come in."

Frieda said," That is not what I meant. We have every law enforcement agency looking for you."

Rocket spread his arm before saying," And here I am." As he notice the others that were on the case including the guardians come into the room.

Jerry asked," How long have you been here?"

Rocket answered, "Just got here a little while ago."

Peter walked over before saying," Give me my unit card back."

Rocket handed it to Peter before replying, " You know your broke."

Peter total taken by surprise, said;" But there was over Fifty thousand units in there."

Rocket replied," Groot thought it was a fair price for entering my room without permission. Just think you will someday get your Walkman back, too."

"We don't have time for this," interrupted Jerry.

Rocket turned to Jerry before saying," Okay, let us talk deals. One million units from each race here for the weapons and me unlocking the entrance to the gang's hideout

Jerry replied," Or we could through your little ass in jail until such time as you decide to cooperate."

Rocket cock his head to the left and than the right before asking," How long do you think the dead-eye fish fly will leave the carcasses alone?"

Frieda realize that the insects started on corpses within 12 hours of death before saying," One million units to open the gate. We can talk about the weapons, later."

Rocket, who was watching one of the local officer trying to dissemble one of the gun, said;" Before you kill everyone in the room drop that weapon into the trash can."

Without thinking the officer quickly dropped the weapon into the trash can, causing an explosion.

Rocket said," No we are going to discuss it now before any other idjit destroy more of the weapons."

Jerry turned to the other investigator before saying," Text your boss and get an offer for your weapons. We are losing evident as we speak."

After five minutes, Jerry got the offers from the different teams before lowballing and saying;" one hundred thousand unit from each team."

Rocket smirked before countering," Half a million units, plus all charges against Groot, Drax, Gamora, and me are dropped."

Peter said," Hey, what about me?"

Rocket replied," Oh yeah, add him too."

Jerry countered," A quarter of a million dollars from each team transferred to the guardians of the galaxy main account and no charges pressed against any of you."

Rocket replied," A quarter of a million dollar transferred to Groot's account. All current and future charges are dropped against Groot, Gamora, Drax, Mister Peter Quill, and me. Don't want you to be able to use a loop hole and arrest any of us down the road."

Jerry said," Fine. Now we can head to the crime scene."

Gamora replied," This time let us take two separate vehicles."


	48. Returning to the scene of the crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation team return to the crime scene with Rocket.

Rocket said," I am going to be in the same vehicle as Gamora.

Jerry sighed before saying," Fine Gamora and Rocket will ride with me."

Rocket said," We might want to bring some weapons the Carrions will be in force to gather however many bodies they can get."

Frieda replied," He is right. Load up and remember they even take live victims to eat."

Rocket picked up one of the Rinsha's weapon before switching out some part with other weapons before saying," I am ready to go."

Before anyone could say anything. Jerry said," The weapons can be separated when he gets back."

Rocket hopped into the front passenger seat before saying," Take a seat in back."

Gamora grabbed Rocket and toss him into the back seat before taking the front seat.

Rocket yelled," What was that for?"

Gamora replied," Our agreement-"

"Mister Quill broke that when he gave the loot to the Inflatable Bosom." interrupted Rocket.

Jerry got in the car and said," As your leader, you should show him some respect." 

Rocket replied," And you can bite me." and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

Gamora said," Rocket, I think we need to talk when we are in private."

Rocket replied," Fair enough considering we are arriving at the Rinsha's campsite." as the van pulled to a stop.

Gamora looked and could see the Carrions hiding everywhere before saying," I think we better have the morgue crew here before we open the gate."

Jerry spotting the Carrions quickly type to his partner before replying," The Morgue crews will be here in half an hour."

Rocket walked over to the security panel before licking the tips of his fingers before reaching behind the console.

Jerry asked," What are you doing?"

Rocket answered," There is an automatic reset button that will return the password to its original code because after the first failed attempt the password changes after each try." before hitting the reset button.

Gamora replied," So that is why no one can break into your personal files."

Rocket smiled before saying," No my personal files are protected by a superior system." before putting his body between the crowd and the panel and hitting the backspace button and than the enter button.

The Carrions immediately charged the campsite and began to grab bodies.

Rocket pointed his newly made gun and fired. A scattershot hitting 10 carrions at one time, mostly fatal.

Gamora said," Rocket, you were told to wait."

Rocket fired his new gun several more times before replying," You saw me about to deactivate and did not say anything." and firing his gun a couple more time.

Jerry screamed as a carrion bit his shoulder.

Rocket flipped a switched and fired a single shot into the carrion biting Jerry's shoulder skull.

Gamora said," The Morgue teams are here."

The carrions immediately disperse, taking their own dead and a few of the Rinsha's gang.

The lead Forensic expert before saying," We will be able to get DNA identities but will get little information about what killed them."

Gamora asked ," What about the body in the shuttle?"

The lead Forensic expert answered," It was in worse condition than the others."

Rocket shrugged before saying," So it is back to the station, so I can separate and return the parts to the proper individuals."


	49. Back to the station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argument occur once everyone is back at the station.

Rocket kept himself from smiling, as he got back into the van, back seat before taking the weapon apart.

Jerry got in the front seat before saying," Rocket because of you we lost potential evidence on who the Golden Warriors are."

Rocket replied, " Don't blame me, blame your bosom inflating partner for having Mister Quill still my loot."

Jerry said," That loot was part of the crime scene."

Rocket replied," And if I did not take it. The Carrions would have destroyed it."

Gamora said," Enough, we can settle this back at the station."

Jerry replied," We expect a full refund from you."

Rocket said," Not happening. I gave you guys what you want and turned off the security system. Now I am going to give back the weapons part to each group."

As they pulled back into the police station. Gamora said," Rocket, go see what Peter is up to." Before heading to the ladies room.

Rocket walked into the conference room before walking over to Peter and saying," So Mister Quill did Frieda show you her inflated butt."

Peter replied," Rocket, you are returning all money, since all the evident was destroyed by your little side trick."

Rocket smiled before saying," First the money was for me turning off the security system and returning weapon parts back to the original owners. The lost of evident can be placed on the group not wanting to bargain with me."

Peter replied," Your returning the funds, NOW."

Rocket said," You are in no position to force anything." As he began to dissemble the different weapons and sorting them into piles.

Jerry replied," We can just take them out of Groot's account."

Rocket smirked before asking," Are you sure you want to do that?"

Gamora having returned and was listening quietly said," So you have Groot's account protected from being hacked>"

Rocket replied," Yes and several traps for anyone trying to hack into the account."

Jerry said," We will freeze the account."

Rocket asked," So you are going to punish Groot to get even with me?"

Jerry answered," He is your partner and we know you will not allow him to suffer."

Rocket replied," You don't know me very well.". As he finishing taking apart the last weapon.

Jerry said," Trust me there are many ways to get the money back."

Rocket replied," Yeah like not paying bounties. I figure Nova Corp still owes me from my bounty hunting days."

Peter said," Rocket they could freeze all the Guardians' accounts."

Rocket replied," Than the next time someone needs us we would be unable to go. So the next time a group of fanatics kidnap an assembly of ambassadors working on a peace treaty. We will be able to sit back and watch as they get murdered by the fanatics."

The Asgardian came forward before saying," You can not be so uncaring."

Rocket ignored the Asgardian comment before saying," This box is full of your Asgardian tech. There is a pile of miscellaneous parts over by the trashcan, that could belong to anyone. If you want you can search through it."

The Asgardian seeing the secret new component was in the box, replied," Not necessary" before whispering," but I would like for you to make me one of those gun you used at the crime scene."

Rocket leaned toward the Asgardian and whispered," Unfortunately the gun also used Shiar and Skrull parts. If you can get them to give you the necessary parts. I might make you a gun like the one I used."

The Asgardian walked away and began to think of a way to get the necessary parts from the Skrull and Shiar.

Rocket leaned back and said," Skrull come get your parts."

The Skrull walked forward and grabbed the box and saw the secret trigger mechanism on top of the box.

Rocket said," Any parts that could belong to more than one race, I put in the box next to the trashcan. If you want to you can look through it."

The Skrull nodded before whispering," I would be willing to buy a gun like the one you used at the Massacre site."

Rocket whispered back," Unfortunately part of the gun was also Kree and Xandarian. So unless you can get the part from them"

The Skrull nodded before walking away trying to figure how his people could get the parts from the Kree and Xandarians."

Rocket played the same scenario over with the rest of the groups. Making sure to pick the two worse enemies for each group.

Rocket waited until the other group left before saying," Groot, ready to make a trip to the junkyard."

Groot nodded before picking up the box of parts.

Rocket climbed up on Groot before saying," We will see you guys back on the Milano."


	50. Chapter 50

Peter turned to Drax and Gamora before saying ," We need to get Rocket to return the units."

Gamora asked," Peter, What do you know about the Golden Warriors?"

Peter answered," Only that they are vigilantes."

Drax shook his head before saying," Peter, They are Pedophile Hunters. They track down, get recorded confession and than punished them."

Gamora turned to Drax and asked," How do you know about them?"

Drax answered," Shortly after my wife and child were killed, I was offer a chance to join their operations. They sent me two recording of captured Pedophiles, One was allow to live provided he donated his entire fortune to children charities and guarantee never to touch another child ever again. The next time he did, he would be executed. He than went through several surgeries to change his appearance before being given a new ID and five hundred units. The second one was two pedophiles, to prove their determination, the one who was given a second chance and failed was tossed into a bowl of carnivorous mice-like creatures. The other was than offer a chance to change his way or follow his friend into the bowl of mice-like creatures. The second one mention how important he was and how they did not dare do to him what they did to his friend. He was than toss into the bowl and also consumed by the mice-like creatures."

Jerry asked," Do you still have the computer the link came from?"

Drax answered," It was not a computer but my mobile communication device but Nova Corp has it. It was part of my possession that they confiscated from me before sending me to the Kiln."

Jerry smiled before sending a text to Nova Headquarters before saying," We might have a chance to capture these criminals."

Gamora asked," How are they more of criminal than the Pedophiles that they hunt?"

Frieda answered," When Pedophiles are caught, they are tried and if convicted punished with accordance of the law. The Golden Warriors, act as judge, jury and executioner. You know we have laws for a reason."

Gamora replied," But most Pedophile, who are convicted are of the unprivileged class while those that are privileged get away with it. Even when charges are brought. Like the Dead Statesman and the missing wealthy businessman."

Frieda said," Because the victim of the privileged pedophile, do not bring file charges against their attackers."

Gamora slammed her hands to the table before saying," I know for a fact that the dead statesman had ten charges against him dismissed because of his diplomatic immunity. I used Rocket's identifier on him. It list who he was, what crimes he had committed and how many times he was brought to trial and any bounty on his head. So imagine my surprise to find that all his charges were dismissed against him and his accusers all vanished, shortly after that."

Jerry asked," Where is Rocket's identifier?"

Gamora pulled it out before saying," Right here."

Jerry said," May I have it."

Gamora answered," No. I am returning it to Rocket. It is his property and Peter if you think about stealing it from me or Rocket. I will teach you a new meaning of pain. If you know what I mean."

Peter replied," I will not steal it."

Drax said," That also goes for borrowing without his permission, too."

Peter sighed before replying," I will not borrow it without his permission." Wishing he had not used that saying before.

Gamora stood up before saying," Since this case is a bust. I think we should all go back to the Milano."

Drax replied," Come on Peter, maybe you can talk Rocket into loaning you his identifier."

Peter stood before saying," Alright leave the way." before looking down at a text he just got.


	51. Peter decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone does something bad for a good reason is it still bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry short chapter   
> Writer block on this story

Peter walked over to Jerry and showed him the text. 'Care to join the Golden Warriors?'

Jerry replied." Accept, but don't let any of your fellow guardians know about this."

Peter hit accept and receive a second text with a meeting location and a message stating time would be sent later.

Frieda quickly contacted the other government agency. They would have a multi government task force to put an end to The Golden Warriors.

Ricardo contacted a local judge for warrants to search the place.

Peter asked," So we are going to get there ahead of them and scope it out."

Jerry answered," NO. if they find out we are planning to raid the facility than they will not be there."

Frieda said," We will have several local unmark cruiser keep an eye on the place. Than we will bust in when your meeting is suppose to take place because they will be expecting you not us."

Peter asked," Should I at least tell my crew about it?"

Frieda answered," No because Gamora seems to support The Golden Warriors and might try to warn them."

Peter asked," What do you suggest I do?"

Ricardo answered," Go spend the day with them and when you get the meeting time contact us. Than we will make the bust."


	52. Aftermath of Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to jump the meeting and go to the aftermath  
> One way over writer block

Gamora slugged Peter before saying," If we did not realize you were acting weird, you and all those officer would be dead." AS she placed her stuff near her door to her room on the Milano

Peter rubbed his shoulder before replying," I am sorry Gamora but we thought we could catch the Golden Warriors."

Drax said," But in stead we caught one of the largest pedophile group in the galaxy."

Rocket replied," But I think we should use lethal force on them and not just stun them." As he straighten his weapons up.

Peter said," We are not murderers."

Rocket asked," Than what do you call what we did to Roland?"

Peter answered," That was different."

Rocket asked," What was the difference. Because I don't really see one."

Peter answered," Because Roland had declared war on Nova Corp."

Rocket replied," And Pedophiles declared war on children. The only difference is the children don't have a way to protect themselves."

Peter asked," What do you know about the golden warriors?"

Rocket glared at Peter before saying," I am heading to my room." and leaving the room.

Groot turned on the translator before asking," Have you ever heard of the Alchime Massacre?"

Gamora replied," That is the incident where an orphanage on the border between Kree, Skrull, and Nova Corp boundary was destroyed."

Groot said," That is the official report but the real incident occurred when Rocket and I went to capture a bounty. He had me stay behind but had a video/audio link with me. The Orphanage was a murder site with every male, or male like individual killed. The females not even close to adulthood had been ravaged and some were pregnant. The video stopped but I heard Rocket talking to someone. He agree to leave with the bounty and let them continue with their work on the pedophiles. HE than proceeded to erase most of the information from the ship's computer. He even drank some Nileather, which cause the person who drink it to lose the last 24 hours of their memory. So the only record he had was aboard our old ship."

Peter asked," Why did he not report it to Nova Corp?"

Groot answered," Because the Golden Warriors were dealing with the pedophiles and the two Nova Corp officer, who were allowing this to happen were transfer to the kiln. Everything was covered up by the former Nova Corp Leader."

Drax asked," Why would he cover it up?"

Groot answered," Because he was corrupt and when found out, he ran like a coward."

Peter asked," That does not explain why he does not help stop them."

Groot answered," He does not help stop them because like Gamora, he believe they are doing the right thing, no matter what the law says. Now I am going to rest." Before getting up and leaving.

Gamora put her arm on Peter's shoulder before saying," Don't worry. As long as he is not helping them, Nova will not care."


	53. Rocket Raccoon Your Under Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reports Rocket's knowledge of the golden warriors to Nova Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry short chapter

Rocket hearing his name being called. Left his room and went to the common room and saw three Nova officers standing there.

Peter swallowed before saying," Rocket, you need to go with these officers."

Rocket angrily asked," Why do I have to go with the panty waist, Stardork?"

Peter calmly answered," They wish to question you about your knowledge of the golden warriors."

Rocket replied," They can Frack off, I purposely erased what I saw and there is no way I am going to let you make me remember it."

The Senior Nova Officer said," Rocket Raccoon, you are hereby under arrest for withholding information vital to an ongoing case." before producing hand cuff.

Rocket seeing Groot getting ready to defend him, waved him off before saying," I got this, Groot. It just show how much you can trust the Starqueen there." and pointing at Peter.

The Senior Nova officer cuffed Rocket before taking him to the waiting cruiser.

Rocket smiled as he knew that without his consent, they could not give him the anti-eraser drug or that he built up an immunity to the drug in case something like this happened.

Gamora waited until Nova Corps officer left with Rocket before she hit Peter hard in the stomach.

Peter caught his breathe before asking," What was that for?"

Gamora answered," Telling Nova Corps what Groot had told us in confident."

Groot turned the translator on before saying," I am going to pack up Rocket and my stuff."

Peter turned to Groot before replying," You guys don't have to leave."

Groot asked," Do you think Rocket or I can trust for you to have our back after this?"

Peter looked to Gamora before asking, " What was that for."

Gamora answered," An example of what you will be getting if your don't talk Groot and Rocket back to this team and quick Kissing the ass of Nova Corp."


End file.
